


{ Pre-Game Saiouma nsfw 30 day }

by ThatOneChildeSimp



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyber sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Saihara Shuichi, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of homophobia, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Some angst, Sub Oma Kokichi, Top Saihara Shuichi, Work In Progress, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChildeSimp/pseuds/ThatOneChildeSimp
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Shuichi POV**

I just finished taking a shower. My boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma, was on the couch playing on his phone. I had a towel wrapped around my lower half with another towel to dry my hair off. I walk over behind the couch to see that my boyfriend is playing this game that has gone popular. Among Us I believe it was called.

"Hey, Kichi. You playing the game again?" I ask. He looks up at me with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah! But I died. So I am j-just doing my tasks as a ghost." Kokichi says. He stutters quite a bit. He does have a speaking problem. Sometimes he would stutter, say whatever he is thinking about, pronounce some words wrong or even repeat a few words once or twice. It isn't as bad as it once was. Thankfully we were able to help it settle down. Together.

I walk over beside him and sit down. Wrapping one arm around him. I lean my head over so I can see his screen. "And you don't invite me to play with you?" I ask. Faking an angry tone so I could see his reactions.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!! It was just o-one round I was uhm... Waiting for you to get out of your shower. I wanted to c-cuddle.." Kokichi said as he comes closer to me.

"Really? Well alright. Let me get changed first-" I was cut off by Kokichi grabbing my arm as I was about to get up. "Kichi?" I was confused. Did he want me to stay here? In just a towel?

Kokichi climbs on top of me. His legs going on the side of mine. Getting into a straddle position. "I want to cuddle... Na-Naked.." He says. Releasing a puff of air. He lifts up his hips to grab the top of my towel. I take a hard swallow. Kokichi looks at me as if he were asking for consent. A smirk spreads across my face as I nod. He then pulls my towel off. He then begins to take off his shirt.

 _Oh. So he's getting naked too, huh?_ I thought. I help him take off the rest of his clothes until he is left with nothing on. A wide and gleeful smile is spread across his face. His cheeks were sprinkled with a light shade of pink. Kokichi wraps his arms around my neck as we begin to cuddle.

A few minutes have gone by until... Kokichi starts moving. His lower half moving left, right, up, and down. Ah.. So _this_ is what he wanted.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I ask with a teasing tone. All that I have gotten in response was a soft groan. Kokichi's ass was grinding on my member. I can feel myself get slowly erect against him. His own member already hard as it pressed against my stomach.

Being the possessive person I am, I begin to lick Kokichi's neck with my tongue. Hearing him gasp before I start to suck on his soft and pale skin. Leaving dark marks so everyone will know he is already taken.

"Shu..." Kokichi quietly moans as he begins to grind harder and faster. Deciding not to tease any longer, I hold down his hips. He perks his head up to see what I was doing. I started to grind rough and hard against Kokichi's ass. Earning a few more quiet moans from my boyfriend. He trails his hand down to jerk himself off. I grab his hand and kiss him his palm.

"What do you want?" I ask. Already knowing the answer by now. Kokichi looks up at my face. He was moaning quietly as heavy breaths of air escaped his lips. His purple hair bouncing a little every time I grind against him.

"I-Inside..." He mumbles. Luckily I was able to hear him.

"Inside? What do you want inside?" I tease. I want to hear him _beg_ for my cock. Hearing him say such profound words really sent me off.

"Y-You... I want you inside me, S-Shuichi..." Kokichi begs. The smirk on my face returns. I lift him up and pin him down on the couch. I loom over him as I stare into his eyes.

"Let me guess... You want my cock inside you?" I click my tongue as I watch him nod rapidly. I look down to see his member dripping with that clear substance. "Oh?~ And which hole.." I press my index finger against his chest as I begin to trail it down his fragile body. Until my finger reaches his entrance. Pressing against the aching hole. Earning a whimper from the boy. "Down here where I can make you beg for my cum and make you scream out my name until you will forget your own... Or~" I recoil my finger. Trailing it back up to his lips. Caressing his cheek as I glide my thumb across his lips. He opens his mouth, allowing my thumb to explore the insides of his mouth. "Up here where I can face-fuck you... I can make you choke and gag on my cock until I stuff your throat up with my cum..." I take my thumb out of Kokichi's mouth. Drool running down the sides of his mouth. "Which do you prefer..?~"

Kokichi looks like an absolute mess and we haven't even started the _real_ thing yet. He trails his own hands down to his lower half. He presses his middle finger against his hole. He opens his mouth, hesitating at first before finally speaking. "D-Down... Here... Make me sc-scream Shuichi..." Kokichi says nervously.

"As my prince wishes~" I begin sucking on three of my fingers. Watching Kokichi watch me in anticipation. He slowly jerks himself off as he watches me lick my fingers. Clearly eager for me to hurry. Soft moans escape his lips as he continues to jerk himself off. Until... I stick two fingers inside him at once.

"S-Shu!~" Kokichi moans in both pain and pleasure. His head getting thrown back. Sinking into the cushion beneath him.

I place my free hand on Kokichi's stomach. Soothing him to relax. "Shh... It's okay, baby. Relax, okay? I will try not to hurt you. Promise. And if I do just tell me to stop. I will stop immediately." I assured him. He nods his head.

I continue to move my fingers around inside Kokichi. Hearing moans and whimpers make me pleased. I soon inserted a third finger. Spreading them opened then closed. Making sure Kokichi was loose enough for me to enter him. Once I was sure, I pulled my fingers out of him. He gave a whine which made me chuckle. So impatient, isn't he? I line myself on Kokichi's hole. Looking at him to make sure he was okay with this. He gave me the usual nod. Then... I slowly inserted him.

The warmth engulfed my lower half. The tightness of Kokichi was so addicting. How he perfectly fits around me. It took every will power to not slam myself in him. So, I waited. Looking at him as he moaned from me entering him. I grabbed his waist and lifted his hips up. So I would be able to get a better view and go deeper in him.

"Mmm! F-Fuck... M-Move! Please!~" Kokichi begged. Obligating, I started thrusting in and out of my boyfriend. Not too roughly or hard of course. I didn't want to hurt him. With every thrust he bounced and moaned. His hair bouncing up and down, along with his body. He wrapped his hands around his hard cock and started jerking himself off. Giving him more pleasure which just causes him to moan more and more.

"K-Kokichi!" I moaned. Started to thrust harder into him. This causes him to moan even _more_ and _louder_. He looked like such a beautiful mess. We have done this a few times now and I am surprised he isn't used to this.

"C-Cum..! I'm gonna- Cum!!~" He pulls his hand away from his member as white ribbons of semen shoot on his chest and stomach. I wasn't finished though. I kept thrusting into him. Kokichi moans more and more. "Y-Yes..! Just like- Ah~ That! Please- O-Oh my~ God!~" Kokichi cried out. And before I knew it... I came inside Kokichi. Pulling myself out of him. Watching the liquid drip down his thighs.

"Y-You're lucky you aren't a girl cause if you were... You would be pregnant by now." I manage to say between heavy breathing. I look at Kokichi once more. Seeing him chuckle. Now that I noticed, his face is beaming red. As if he were lava.

"I-I wouldn't mind that... Y-Y'know, having children with you..." He chuckles more. I smile. I caress his face as I kiss his forehead. He smiles as well.

"I love you, Kichi."

"I-I love you too, Shumai..!"


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Kokichi pov**

I was doing my college work as I groaned at my laptop. For these past few days I have been feeling exhausted and down. I barely had the strength to do anything. Let alone change. So here I am. In my boxers as I lose every brain cell I have while trying to do my essay.

I wished Shuichi was here. Well he is here but... He's in the kitchen, doing his own work. We usually had to be in separate rooms while doing work. Knowing us we would never get it done. Shuichi would probably hug me, kiss me, cuddle, and distract me or even bother me. Or talk about Danganronpa as I was forced to listen. Well not forced. I loved him hearing about his obsessions. But Danganronpa was a whole new territory of obsession.

Now looking back... Sometimes he would play some tricks to give him attention. He was like a cat in a way. He would sometimes be annoying and call out my name so I would give him the attention he so desperately wants. One of his usually tricks was to whisper dirty remarks in my ear that would get me flustered for hours. He would laugh at me as my face grew red and heated. Although his teasing, he would always tell me that he loves me. And I believe him. We have been together for a few years know so it only makes sense.

I remember one time we were at Starbucks and the worker tried flirting with him. She probably thought I was his friend or something as I stood next to him with a worried expression as possessiveness and jealousy boiled inside me. I chuckle as I remember Shuichi straight up tell her that he is gay and for her to 'fuck off'. He then walked out without even getting his coffee. What he said was kind of a lie. Yes, he is dating me and I am a guy. But Shuichi is bisexual. It took him a while to admit that to me. But I already knew for a while (since he talks about Kyoko Kirigiri so much..) and I wasn't mad. I still love him.

"Ah geez..." I say as I got distracted from my essay for at least a solid fifteen minutes. Shuichi has been on my mind this entire time and I have only a paragraph down. "Y-Yep... I am not finishing this i-in time..." _I'll just ask professor for extended time..._ I thought. Closing my laptop as I got up. I was so exhausted as I yawned and walked out of my room.

My feet glided me towards the kitchen. As I saw Shuichi at the kitchen table. Possibly doing some paperwork for his own classes. I walk behind him and place my head on his shoulder.

"W-Whatcha doin'?" I ask. Stuttering of course. Shuichi turns his head and kisses my cheek as he looks back at his papers.

"Just doing school work that you should be doing as well. You are already behind on most of your classes."

I groan. Twirling his hair around my fingers as I play with it. "But I-I don't want to..! I just wa...nt to.." It finally hit me. I realized that Shuichi was naked. My face lit up as I backed away from him. I thought he was just shirtless not.. _that._

He looks over at me. Making a 'huh?' noise. Placing his pencil down. He notices my red face and snickers. "What? You've seen me naked before. Not to mention we had sex before, Kichi. You should be used to this. Plus we are both men so.." He stretches his arms as I cover my face.

"Y-Yeah but you shouldn't be na-naked!" I heard the chair screech against the floor. Causing me to cringe. That noise is terrible for a lot of obvious reasons. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder as my hands were forced off my face.

I look up to see Shuichi looking down at me. His glare... Looks so intimidating. Yet filled with kindness and love. His golden rust colored eyes stare right at my violet ones.

A soft _"Shuichi..?"_ Escapes my lips as I feel my boyfriend place his hand on my chin. Lifting my head up. Before quickly connecting our lips together. This kiss doesn't last a few seconds. He looks at me. Perhaps trying to see if I'm okay with this or not. A small smile creeks up my face as I connect our lips once more.

My arms wrap around his neck as he places his hands on my waist. My eyes closed as I hear our breathing become heavy. Shuichi's hands trail down to my boxers as he pulls them down. Leaving both of us exposed.

I turn my head a bit as I feel a familiar tongue lick on my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth. Before I could even process a thought, I feel Shuichi's tongue get shoved into my mouth. He begins to explore every part of my mouth. Every crack, opening, and more. Before finally feeling his tongue touch mine.

Like a dance, we begin to fight for dominance. I really didn't want to get down so easily. So I swirled my tongue around. Trying to prove my dominance. But to my misfortune, I can feel myself slowly get cornered. My tongue giving up as I fall into defeat. I am completely submissive to Shuichi.

His cold, thing yet long fingers wrap around my member. Earning a gasp from me. Shuichi gives out a low chuckle. Neither of us have pulled away yet. Only for short breaks to get air before our lips clash together again. We were both so addicted. Like a drug. This single kiss was so intoxicating. So controlling yet free.

Shuichi presses his thumb on the tip of my member. Smearing all the pre-cum that has been leaking out. A small whimper escapes my mouth. Shuichi pulls away from the kiss. Thinking he wanted a break to breathe. Before I could connect our lips again, he places his mouth on my pale neck. As he begins to suck down.

A few noises escape me. It being moans and gasps. "S-Shu..~" Shuichi finally wraps his slender hand around my member as he begins to jerk me off. Getting harder and harder by the second.

"Ah! S-Shumai..!" I moan out. I was brung to the chair. Being placed down on it. Watching Shuichi get down on his knees. First I thought he was going to suck me off. But he doesn't. His hand still wrapped around my member and his other cupping my balls.

He begins massaging with one hand before jerking me off faster with the other. It almost became unbearable. More and more moans escape me as I fall closer and closer to my climax.

"F-Fuck..! I'm go-gonna..!~" Thats when Shuichi stops. A long whine escapes me as I look down at Shuichi. A smirk on his face. Not a seductive or pleasant smirk. _A sadistic one._

Shuichi gets up and pulls me off the chair before sitting down. As if nothing had happened.

"H-Huh..!? Why'd you st-stop..?" I ask. Shuichi just shrugged.

"I'll continue once you finish your work and then when I finish mine. Sorry Kokichi but mid-terms are soon and we need to pass. I promise I'll fuck you later okay?" He smiles at me. A warm smile. Making my heart flutter.

"O-Okay.." I say. Grabbing my stripped boxers as I walk out of the kitchen and into my room once more.


	3. First time

**Shuichi pov**

**WARNING!! They are teenagers here. So if you don't like that please leave!**

It's been a few months since me and Kokichi have first started dating. It was junior year and we were getting ready to get out of school. I looked over at Kokichi's desk. He appears to be looking for something. Perhaps a pencil or something. I grab my bag and walk over.

He hasn't noticed me yet. My head gently rests on his shoulder. He flinched a tiny bit before realizing it was me. A hand gently stroke my head as I hum in comfort.

"Hey, Shu," Kokichi spoke as he takes out his phone. Unlocking the screen before he gently pushes me off his shoulder.

I let out a groan as he begins to walk out of the classroom. I quickly followed him. I take off my hat as I know he likes it when I don't have my hat on. "Do you want to watch Danganronpa together in the cafe again?"

Kokichi doesn't look up from his phone as we walked together. "N-Not today. I want to get home as soon as I-I can."

A small frown creeks down my face. _He loves watching Danganronpa with me..._ "Oh. That's fine then! Can I come over to your house today then?"

A small giggle escapes Kokichi as he looked down at his phone. Texting someone before responding to me. "Sure."

The frown on my face grows. _Who is he talking to..?_ The frown soon gets replaced with a smile. "Alright, can't wait."

Me and Kokichi walked to his house. My boyfriend occasionally giggling and laughing at the text messages he's receiving. The jealousy that has formed in me, began to boil. I look at Kokichi who had a slight blush on his face as his eyes shot wide.

He turned off his phone and put it away as soon as he got to the front door. Clearing his throat as he grabs his keys.

 _I should probably ask him what that was about..._ I thought as I walked inside his house as soon as Kokichi got it open. He followed behind me.

The usual routine happens. I sit down on the couch as Kokichi grabs a grape panta from his fridge. Soon, sitting down next to me. He took out his phone and started texting again.

I started to grow annoyed and the jealousy boiled more and more. I sat there for a solid ten minutes as I stared at the floor. I finally looked at Kokichi and spoke up.

"Kokichi, who are you talking to..?" I ask.

"J-Just to a few friends." He responds.

"I see..." My fingers taped against my lap. Kokichi noticed this and turned off his phone.

"Is something w-wrong, Shuichi?" He asks. Resting his hand on my leg as he looks at me.

I quickly look away. "Nothings wrong..."

He didn't buy it. "You only tap y-your lap when something is bothering you. Wh-Whats up?"

A sigh escapes me as I finally confessed. "I... I feel like you're catching feelings for whoever you're talking to... And I'm jealous..." A slight blush from embarrassment sprinkle across my face as I confessed.

Kokichi sat there in silence before he broke into an uncontrollable laughter. "S-Shu! That's not it- PFF—"

"It's not..?" I asked. Confused.

"Yep! I swear they're just fr-friends. I was just asking some q-questions for a problem I was having and th-they started to mess with me and I got embarrassed. That's all." Kokichi reassured as a small smile creaks up his face.

"Oh..." A soft laughter escapes me. "What was your problem?" I asked. Kokichi went silent before his face went red.

"It's n-n-nothing! Nothing at all!" He lied. I raised an eyebrow as Kokichi's face went even more red. "I swear!"

"You suuurreeee?" I drew out the 'sure'.

"...Gah... Guess I-It can't be helped. It's not like it's g-going to happen anyway.." Kokichi scratched the back of his neck. I suddenly got confused. About to ask what he meant until he continued.

"I... I wanted to get more intimate with y-you... Like uhm... Agh I don't know h-how to say it..!" Kokichi covered his face.

I brung a finger to my chin as I thought on what he said. "Wait... You mean-"

"Y-Yeah... I was trying to drop h-hints but you never got them..."

"You were? I never noticed..." I give an embarrassed laugh.

We sat there in silence. Both of us embarrassed and flustered. I looked over at Kokichi. "We can do it right know if you want."

Kokichi's head perks up as his face goes into an even _deeper_ shade of red. "Really?" He asked, his voice filled with surprise.

I nod my head.

"L-Lets go to my room then..."

_Woo they're in Kokichi's room now!_

Kokichi awkwardly led me to his room as he sits down on his mattress.

"What... Do we do?" Kokichi asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "You d-don't know!?"

"I never did this before. I only know how to do it with a girl thanks to SEX ED." I respond.

Kokichi takes out his phone. "We can l-look at a video in pornhub and maybe t-try what they're doing?" He spoke.

I agreed as me and Kokichi sat down on his bed as Kokichi searched up the website. Already getting blasted with a ton of suggestive ads. Kokichi ended up handing me his phone as.

I looked through the videos as I chose one that was decent enough. Watching it a bit as I saw on what to do. Kokichi looked down at his lap as the noises escaped the speakers of the phone. As I was about to hand my boyfriends phone back, I saw a few message notifications get sent from an app called Discord.

 **Hopegasm:** GRAPPEEEE  
 **Hopegasm:** answer us  
 **1-800-fuckme:** ARE YOU TWO FUCKING NOW??!! 😳😳😳😏😏😏  
 **Cat girl Nanami:** Let's stop messaging him if they are  
 **Hopegasm:** This fills me with so much hope 😍

I snickered a bit as I gave the phone back to Kokichi. He takes the phone and places it on his nightstand.

"Y-You know what to do now... Right?" Kokichi asks.

I nod. "We should, um... strip first." I look over at my boyfriend and he nods. We both began to strip as I looked down at myself awkwardly. My heart was beating because I never done this before with anyone. The same for Kokichi. So it was both of our first times.

After we were left in our boxers, I look at Kokichi. His face was even redder as his hands covered a section in his lap. I let out a chuckle.

I crawl over to Kokichi. Holding his hands as I bring them to my chest. So he can feel my heartbeat. "I can tell you're nervous. I am too. But don't worry, I'll be gentle and careful. Okay? I don't want to hurt you. If you want me to stop, even if we are so far in, I'll stop. I promise."

Kokichi smiles as he lets me pin him down on the bed. "Okay... I tr-trust you." And with that I connect our lips. Kokichi was a bit hesitant at first but slowly got the hang of it.

I can feel his hands roam my body. Soon trailing his fingers into my hair as he pulls me closer. A chuckle escapes me as I lick the bottom of Kokichi's lips. He slowly opened them as I shoved my tongue inside.

Our make-out was slow and gentle. But as time went on, it slowly started to become more messy and rough. Kokichi let out some small pants. I soon pulled away. A trail of salvia connecting us before it finally broke.

Below me was Kokichi. His face was red, lips bruised a bit from the make-out session, and drool running down his chin. It was such a heavenly sight. I could've stared at it forever. But I knew it probably would have ruined the mood. With that, I brung my mouth to Kokichi's neck.

Lightly sucking on it. Hearing Kokichi gasp and squirm a bit. I grazed my teeth against the sensitive flesh before I lightly bit down. Earning a soft moan from the smaller boy. My heart skipped a beat from hearing the sound. I continued my actions until Kokichi's neck was covered in love bites and hickies.

My attention went down to Kokichi's boxers. There was a small bulge, indicating that he was hard. Of course. My hands went on Kokichi's chest. Very slowly, trailing them down to his boxers. Pulling them down. His erection was free. Small, obviously thanks to his body proportions but that's alright. I don't really care.

"Shu... Yours.. I-I wanna see.." Kokichi looked down at my grey boxers as I chuckled.

"Desperate now, aren't we? I didn't know Kichi was such a desperate little slut. Asking for my cock already~" My voice sounded raspy as I said that. Completely unintentional but it erupted a reaction out of Kokichi. He gave a soft moan at the dirty talk and degrading.

I pulled down my boxers. My own erection now free. Kokichi's breath hitched as he saw me.

"You're big.." He said.

I laughed as I made a hand signal for Kokichi to turn around. He complied. Turning around. His stomach on the mattress with his ass in the open.

 _So cute..._ I thought. I remembered what the video showed. _You have to prep them first..._ I looked around to see if there is any lotion or anything to use as lube. To my luck, there wasn't any. So I used to next best thing. I placed three of my fingers into my mouth. Giving a few seconds to coat them before I take them out.

"I'm going to stretch you out, okay? I need to so you won't get hurt and be in pain." I told Kokichi.

"A-Alright..." He responded.

I pressed one finger against his hole as he tensed. With another hand, I slowly massaged his back so he would relax. Before entering a finger inside.

"Ngh..." Kokichi groaned. Dropping his head into the bed.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"N-No... Just feels weird..." He reassured.

"Hm. Okay then." I slowly began to pump my fingers in and out of Kokichi. Soft moans escaped every time I pumped my finger inside. I added a second finger. Occasionally spitting on his hole to lube him up more.

Two fingers turned to three as Kokichi started to moan louder.

"A-Ah!~"

When I felt like he was stretched enough, I pulled my fingers out. He whined a bit before I cut him off. Shoving my length inside of him.

"Mmm!~" A long, drawn out moaned escaped Kokichi.

"Gh..." I groaned as the heat and tightness engulfed me. It was addicting. "Gonna move now... m'kay?"

Kokichi nods as I began to thrust in and out of him. My hands on his hips. Groans and moans escaped me while the boy below me was drooling and moaning as well.

"So good... I-I'm so ah- full..!~" Kokichi cried out. His cheek against the bed as he looked up at me. A smile on his face as more drool dropped down his chin. "H-Harder..~"

I complied as I picked up my pace and roughness. I started to pound into the boy. The sound of skin slapping, groans and moans filled the room. Luckily Kokichi's parents are at work. So they wouldn't walk in on us or hear us.

"S-Shuichi!~ You're so g-good... Gah..." Kokichi blabbered nonsense as he bucked his hips against me. I couldn't make out what he was saying until a certain pair of words escaped him.

"I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna c-cum!~ Gonna cum... Gonna..~" He repeated over and over. Until he practically squealed. "C-Cumming! I'm cumming!~ Shuichi!~" He released onto the mattress below him.

Hearing him cry and moan out during his orgasm broke the dam. I quickly pulled out and began jerking myself off. Releasing on Kokichi.

Both of us panted. Out of breath. Silent minutes of catching our breaths went by until Kokichi turned to be on his back.

"That f-felt good... Thank you, Shuichi." Kokichi smiled. His face still red.

"You're welcome..." I responded. Embarrassed and flustered that I just took Kokichi's virginity.

"I-I feel all sticky and weak n-now..." Kokichi got up and crossed his legs. Holding his hands out. Making those little grabby hands. I chuckled as I picked him up.

"Let's get you cleaned up then."


	4. Masturbation

**Kokichi pov**

**Me:** Shuuuuu

 **Me:** Your classes ended an hour ago! Where are you :(

 **Me:** </3

I stared at my phone as I kick my legs up and down. _He didn't read my messages yet..._ I turned off my phone as I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I didn't like it when Shuichi wasn't with me. Especially during the school week.

I picked my phone back up and started scrolling through our messages. I smiled and giggled as I read through some of them. My heart doing flips as I saw the loving messages Shuichi would send almost every day. I continued to scroll through them until I saw a pair of messages that made me almost throw my phone.

My face flushed as I saw a picture that Shuichi sent me a couple weeks ago. It was a picture of his erect dick. Yeah, me and Shuichi would sext at times when me or him were out of town thanks to some college work.

I felt like I was violating something as I looked at the picture. I felt my pants grow tight as I began to scroll through the messages of that night. My face got even redder and more heated as I saw our messages. I began to pull down my pants and boxers as I read through the messages.

I grabbed my dick as I looked at the words on the screen. Slowly stroking myself as I did.

_Shuichi: Hey~_

_Me: Hii!_

_Shuichi: Imma just say this straight up_

_Shuichi: I'm horny_

_Me: WH-_

_Shuichi: I'm horrrnnnyyyy_

_Me: Well I uh-_

_Me: We are far away Shuichi-_

_Me: Idk how I can help_

_Shuichi: We can... Sext ;)_

_Me: O-O_

_Me: I never-_

_Shuichi: It's simple!_

_Shuichi: We just like dirty talk and stuff!_

_Shuichi: For extra spice we can send pictures of our private parts_

_Me: Oh--_

_Me: I mean I can try-_

I scrolled through some of the messages to get to the good part. Heavy sighs and breaths escaped me.

_Shuichi: God I wish I was with you right now Kichi. . ._

_Shuichi: I would be doing so many things to you right now_

_Me: What kind of things-?_

_Shuichi: Like pin you on the bed. Suck and bite on your neck, and play with your chest_

My breath hitches as I quickened my strokes along my dick.

_Me: That sounds nice.._

_Shuichi: Fuck- I'm already so hard_

_Me: Me too,,_

_Me: I wish I was suckng you off riht now_

_Shuichi: I would like that- You're giving typos now_

_Shuichi: Are you touching yourself Ki-Chi?~_

_Me: I cant hellp it_

_Shuichi: Give me a second.._

A gasp escapes my mouth as I saw that picture of Shuichi's erect dick again. I pressed my thumb against the tip of my dick as light moans poor out of my mouth like a waterfall. I felt like using my fingers to finger myself but I didn't. It did feel better if Shuichi was doing it to me after all.

_Shuichi: [Shuichi has sent a picture!]_

_Me: SHit_

_Me: Shumai that's-_

_Shuichi: You like?~ I'm already stroking myself to the thought of you below me as I shove my cock inside your tight little ass~_

_Me: Shu.._

_Me: I'll be rigt back_

_Shuichi: Ohh?? Are you close?_

_Shuichi: Don't be shy send me a picture_

_Me: Kaykay,,_

_Me: [I have sent a picture!]_

I quickly scrolled past the picture of myself. 

_Shuichi: You look so fucking hot kichi.._

_Shuichi: [Shuichi has sent a video!]_

I played the video. The video threw me over the edge. It was a video of Shuichi stroking himself. He was panting and groaning. A few seconds later he moaned as thick cum spewed all over his hand. A faint cry of my name was heard. I released all over my hand. Yuck.

I grabbed a tissue from the side of my bed and cleaned myself before getting a new pair of boxers. I turned off my phone as I crawled under my sheets. Guess I'll just wait for Shuichi to come back home..


	5. Blow job

**Shuichi pov**

I just arrived home as I held plastic bags in my hands. Most of them were danganronpa merch and some of them were groceries. I placed the bags down on the floor as I dug to pick up the Kyoko figurine I had just bought. She was in her little box as a smile creaked up on my face.

 _Where should I put this..._ I thought. Walking over to my room that was plastered with danganronpa stuff. I looked over at my shelf that was stacked with merch, figurines, and more. _Ah... I'll have to get a new shelf soon._ I looked over at my desk. It wasn't as full as my shelf. I walked over and placed down my Kyoko figure with as much kindness as I could.

"Haha..." I laughed awkwardly. "I have a problem... Where will I even put the other stuff now? I'll just give Kokichi the Nagito and Mikan stuff I got..." I walked out of my room to get greeted by a familiar purple haired boy. 

He had a wide smile with curiosity filled eyes. "Y-You said my name?" He spoke.

"Oh yeah. I just got more danganronpa stuff I was going to give you the Nagito and Mikan stu-" before I even get to finish what I was saying, Kokichi quickly ran to where the bags were. He dug his hands through the bags before taking out the Nagito figure.

He looked excited before giving me a cold glare which he never does unless he's being serious. I gulped as I was waiting for what he was about to say.

"How-How much wa-was this?" He asked.

"Uh... Around two-hundred dollars..." I laughed nervously. _Oh fuck, I am not going to get out of this one..._

Kokichi held onto the box of the figurine as he looked up at me. "We will ne-need to pay our student lo-loans soon and you're o-over here buying more dangan-danganronpa stuff!" 

"Kokichi- You know my parents are rich they can just pay it for the _both_ of us." I said back.

"Y-Yeah but you can't just r-rely on them forever..! You'll g-get spoiled." Kokichi placed the Nagito figure on the counter of the kitchen. 

Kokichi is the type of person to fear falling into debt more than death. Silly huh?

"I know, I know." I sighed as I picked up the bags that had the food inside. Placing them on the counter as I took out the vegetables and meat. Moving them apart so the vegetables wouldn't go bad. 

I looked over to my side as I see Kokichi grab the meat. He starts inspecting it if it contained any 'tape worms' or something along those lines. After a few seconds of inspecting he places it back down on the counter. "I-I'd rather inspect y-your meat instead of this..." Kokichi spoke aloud.

My face flushed as I stared wide eyed at the boy. He looked over at me as he gave the most confused expression. Tilting his head to the side. 

"What?" 

"Kokichi you ju-just-" I cleared my throat as I took the meat away from Kokichi. It took him a solid ten seconds before he realized what he just said. His face going bright red as he covered his mouth.

"I-I didn't mean to sa-say that! It just ca-came out! It's my st-stuttering problem I-I swear!" He stuttered as he turned around. About to run away like usual when he gets embarrassed. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"You said that on accident because you might have been thinking about it, hm?~" I smirked as I saw him look at me. Before grinning himself. I pulled him close to me by his waist. 

"Hehe... Y-You got me..." He laughed awkwardly before he rested his arms on my shoulder. "I wouldn't m-mind doing it though." 

I chuckled as I kissed Kokichi on the lips. He kissed back before I pulled away. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He nods as we walked over to my room.

Me and Kokichi don't sleep together in the same room since Kokichi feels uncomfortable with the idea. Which I respected. If he doesn't want to sleep with me in the same room, then so be it. Forcing people to do stuff which they felt uncomfortable with or they said 'no' is never okay. 

Once we entered my room, I pinned Kokichi to the bed. Before I even got to kiss him on the lips again, I got interrupted by Kokichi.

"C-Can we do something d-different?" He asked as he sat up. I pulled my arms away as I sat down in front of him.

"Sure! What is it?" 

Kokichi played with his fingers as he stared at me. "Can I... Can I-I suck you off?" 

A smile was placed on my face as I responded, "of course. As my prince wishes." To be honest I was quite nervous. Kokichi never gave me a blowjob before. I usually did that to _him._ So this was going to be a new experience.

I pulled down my pants and boxers as I took off my shirt. Kokichi did the same with his own clothing. He quickly made his way in between my legs. He looked up at me with confirmation if I was alright with this. Which I nodded in response.

He wrapped one of his hands around the base of my dick. Slowly jerking me off as I groaned in response. He looked at my expression as a small smile appears on his face. He took out his tongue as he ran it up from the base to the tip. Clearly copying what I did to him.

He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking me whole. Oh god the feeling of his mouth around me could have melted me into a puddle of mush. He slowly bobbed his head up and down before gradually getting faster.

Occasionally he would gag a bit but it was natural. He used his small hands to jerk off what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Sometimes he would moan himself which sent a wave of pleasure throughout my body.

"F-Fuck... You're doing so good..." I praised Kokichi who responded with a hum. I felt myself get closer to the edge as I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed him down to take my whole length. He gagged and choked as I felt myself release into his mouth. He tried to swallow as much as he could before it finally dripped down his chin. I pulled out of Kokichi's mouth with a loud 'POP!' sound. 

I was about to ask if Kokichi was okay until he spoke up. 

"Sh-Shu... I c-came just from sucking you o-off..." I looked down to see the bed was stained with Kokichi's cum. I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. 

"So you enjoyed it, hm?" I teased as he nods in response. "Well go shower. I'll clean up the bed and cook lunch." And with that, Kokichi gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom. I took the sheets off the bed and threw them in the hamper. 

I laughed to myself to think how I got so lucky to be with Kokichi. I changed into new clothes as I headed to the kitchen. Grabbing the food as I prepared lunch. 


	6. Clothed getting off

**Kokichi pov**

I was currently getting ready for Shuichi. He was currently out with his friends. He said it wasn't going to be long. So I waited patiently for him to arrive back home. 

My legs were crossed as I was sitting down on the couch. My eyes were glued to the TV. Some sort of movie was playing. It hosted Celestia Ludenberg as the main character. Good choice since she is a pretty good actor despite her specialty is gambling. 

"You complete **IDIOT**! You must have some shit-eating disease if you actually think about getting through me!" Celestia shouted at the antagonist of the movie. Her eyebrows furrowed as she did one of signature poses.

I wouldn't be surprised if Celestia was actually the bad-guy and the said 'antag' is actually the good guy. She has been doing... questionable things that would be seen as bad. 

I heard the door open as I turned my head. Shuichi just arrived back home. It's been like... At least an hour since he first left. He came back so early? I thought he would be out for at least another two hours...

"Hey, Kichi." Shuichi spoke up as he took off his hat and placed it on the hat hanger we have near the door. I waved at Shuichi as he walked over to me. Sitting down right besides me. "Is this that one movie I heard that had Celestia?" He asked.

I nod. "Yep!" Shuichi smiled at me as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I missed you..." He hummed as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Y-You weren't even gone for over an hour!" I chuckled as I felt Shuichi place his hand on one of my legs. Shuichi responded with a chuckle of his own.

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't think about you every second of the day." 

Shuichi's hand trailed towards my inner thigh as I couldn't help but yelp a tiny bit. I look over at Shuichi. There was something in his eyes. That something being lust. His hand was so close to my... I couldn't help but grow a bit hard. 

"Shu.." I cooed. Lifting my head so I could see him better. "Please..." 

He smirked. Grabbing my wrists as he pinned me down onto the bed. His eyes staring directly into mine. He leans in as he started to plant kisses along my jaw. Slowly trailing down to reach my neck. I felt his mouth suck and bite on my skin as my breath hitched once he reached that sensitive spot of me.

He smirked as he began to abuse that spot. Sucking, licking, and biting. Soft moans and gasps escaped me as I squirmed underneath him. I'm sure this is going to leave a mark that I will have to cover up when I go to work tomorrow. 

Shuichi pulled his lips away. His lips slightly red from all the sucking and licking. That smirk didn't leave his face. I felt his hands trail up along my body. Acting as if I were completely naked. His hands on my chest. Thumbing my nipples through the layers of clothing. The friction of the clothing and Shuichi's thumb created a delicious feeling as I let out a heavy sigh. Soon turning into a moan.

"A-Ah..." I moaned out. Shuichi chuckled as he leans into my ear.

"May I... Try something different?~" He said in a low and seductive voice which sent sparks throughout my body. He continued to thumb me as I nod. "Okay... Tell me when to stop." 

Shuichi gently turned me over so I was on my stomach. He grabbed a hold of my wrists once more and turned them so they were on my back. Holding my wrists with one hand as another went to my hip. At first I thought he was going to pull my pants down until...

"M-Mmm..~!" I cried out as I felt Shuichi's erection grind against me. The hand that was on my hip, he used it to lift me up a bit. His erection now pressed against mine. This was a rather odd position but it somehow worked. 

Our erections began to grind against each other through the layers of clothing. I moaned as I heard Shuichi groan above me. He was going at a slow pace before suddenly started to grow faster and a bit harder.

Feeling the fabric create a friction made me want to release already. I turned my head so I can see Shuichi. His face was red as he looked like he was in bliss. I smiled. But that smile soon faded as another moan caught my throat.

"A-Ah! M-More please!" I wanted to grab the couch below me but I couldn't since Shuichi held my wrists in place. 

Shuichi let out a low laugh as he began to go harder. The pleasure made me moan out and whimper. I felt myself grow closer.

"Heh.. Such a- gh.. Slut.. Asking for more.. Do you like it that much? Mm..~" Shuichi lets go of my wrists as he placed both hands on my hips now. 

I nodded as I looked up at Shuichi. "I-I'm gonna... Cum..!~ Shit... Fu-uck!~" And with that, Shuichi went even quicker. Trying to get me to release. I heard his breathing get heavy and shaky meaning he was close as well.

After a few seconds I finally released inside my boxers. The warm feeling and glow of orgasm made me instantly tired. But Shuichi didn't stop. He need to release himself. 

"You c-came? Good boy... But I need to- ngh.. cum myself~" After a few more grinds, Shuichi cried out my name. Meaning he finally released. He lets go of my hips as he dropped himself on the opposite side of the couch. 

I chuckled a bit as I got up. Wobbly a bit since my legs have went numb and I didn't even notice. Shuichi noticed this and immediately got up. Grabbing my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'll clean you up. That's what you are going to do, right?" He asked. And I nodded. Shuichi smiled as he picked me up. Which was rather easy since I was so light. He carried me to the bathroom as he cleaned me up.

I looked over at him. "I love you, Shuichi!" 

"I love you more." He kissed my forehead as he began to clean me off. 


	7. Half dressed

**Shuichi pov**

A few shaky breaths escaped my lovers mouth as I attacked his neck. Sucking, biting, and licking stripes on the flesh. He squirmed as his hands tangled into my navy hair. Both of us were half dressed. My pants and boxers just barely under my knees as Kokichi only had his shirt on.

We were supposed to be getting ready to go on a date today, but _something_ interrupted us. So here we were, on my bed as I listened to Kokichi's delicious sounds.

I pulled my mouth away from his neck as I received a whine in response. I bring my hand to his neck as I squeezed the sides lightly. He gasped as he untangles his hands from my hair. Letting them fall to his sides.

"H-Harder.." Kokichi looks up at me with eye half-lidded.

My eyes went wide. I never expected him to be the type to like being choked. Now that I think about it... I don't know much about Kokichi's kinks. A sudden guilt washed over me, thinking that he didn't enjoy the times we got intimate with each other. I hesitantly squeezed the sides of his neck harder. Watching as his face turns into one of pleasure.

A smirk makes its way up my face as I leaned my face in so I can whisper into his ear. "Oh? Does my Kokichi like being choked?~ How naughty... And here I thought you were pretty vanilla. Does my slut like being degraded too?~" My voice husked as I hear Kokichi moan a bit just from a bit of degradation.

I squeezed his neck even harder. Being careful to not leave a bruise or to hurt Kokichi. "I'm taking that adorable noise you made as a yes. Tell me... What do you want?" I cooed as I pulled my face away from his ear.

"In...side. I want you inside me.. I don't n-need to be stretched... Just- _please_." Kokichi tries to press himself onto my member as encouragement for me to continue.

"Hm... How about you beg more?~" I teased as I began to pull my hips away. He then wraps his legs around my waist.

"S-Shuichi... Pl-Please.. Ram your cock inside m-me... Make me scream.. Drench my insides with your c-cum. Please.. I need you in me!" Kokichi begged. I remained silent. Kokichi opened his mouth, probably to ask why I am not responding and that if I were alright. But all that left him was a drawn out moan as I pushed myself inside of Kokichi's hole.

"Y-Yes!" He cried out. His arms now on my shoulders. I stayed still. Waiting for Kokichi to tell me when to move. "You can m-move now." With that, I started thrusting in and out of Kokichi.

His insides were so warm... They were almost like they were sucking me in. Kokichi moaned and cried as I thrust in and out of him. I groaned in response. Quickly picking up my pace. Going rougher, harder and faster. Each time our skin made contact, Kokichi lets out an: "ah!~" as I let out a: "gh..."

As I moved inside of him, I began to take my pants off completely now. We were both left in only our shirts now. Half dressed, obviously. I look at Kokichi. His body bouncing on the bed. The sound of our moans, groans and skin slapping against each other was all that filled the air.

"S-Shu!~" Kokichi grabbed a hold of his own dick. Jerking himself off. I smirked.

"Desperate... For release, ngh, hm?~" I teased.

Kokichi didn't respond with words. His response was only moans, whimpers and cries. I felt myself get close to release myself. A few more thrusts in, Kokichi nearly screamed. He released all over his shirt. His cum shooting out of his dick in spurts. The sight threw me over the edge. I came inside of Kokichi.

He arched his back off the bed. I swear I saw his eyes nearly roll back. Kokichi lowered his legs as I slowly pulled out of Kokichi. Watching as my cum slowly leak from his hole as it dripped down his thighs.

"Shu... Cuddles?" He asked as he rose his hands into a hug. I smirked. Shaking my head no.

"I'm not done." Kokichi looked confused until I flipped him over onto his stomach. I positioned myself back into Kokichi. He squirmed. Feeling my own cum coat me. I immediately started thrusting in and out of him.

Kokichi buried his face into the mattress. Muffling his screams of pleasure. The post-sensitivity after an orgasm was hitting him _hard_. But I can tell that he was loving every second of it. I reached my arm out. Grabbing his neck once more.

Using his neck, I pulled his face off the mattress. My head lowering to get right next to his. Wanting to see his face even in this position. His expression was so, so wonderful. He had drool dripping down his chin, bruised lips from making out, his face was red and sweaty, and his eyes were rolled up.

"S-Shuichi!!~ Y-Yes!~ S-So good.. Fu-Fuck..!!~" Kokichi moaned as he started to buck his hips. His moans got even _louder_ when I hit a particular set of nerves. "AH!~ Sh-Shit!~ Sh-Sh-Shu... I'm- C-Cum!!~ Cumming!!~" He gave a hitched breath as he released into the sheets below him.

I quickly pulled out as I jerked myself off. After a few strokes, I released onto his legs, ass, and shirt. Heavy breathing and pants escaped me. I let go of Kokichi as I looked at his body. His thin, pale legs were shaking. The cum dripping down his thighs still and onto the mattress. Kokichi had his cheek on the mattress. He looked defeated.

"Shit-" I grabbed Kokichi by his shoulder, lightly. "K-Kokichi.. Are you okay!? I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to be that rough I-"

I was quickly cut off by Kokichi giggling. "I-It's fine... I liked it- No _loved_ it... I love it when you're ro-rough with me. Now imma sleep now.. m'tired.." Kokichi closed his eyes as he began to relax.

I looked over at my nightstand. Grabbing the tissue box as I cleaned up Kokichi as he slept. After I was finished, I threw the tissues away. I leaned in and kissed my lover on his cheek. "Love you, Kichi. Sleep well." I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.


	8. Skype sex/Cyber sex

**Kokichi pov**

**Warning!! Mentions of Homophobia!!!**

"That's... Impossible." Shuichi called out on the other end of the screen. "It's obvious that the traitor is none other than than the support. Imagine the twist... Someone who has been helping you out the entire time is the traitor. Or even better... The mastermind!" Shuichi's eyes gleamed as he spoke about his favorite show, Danganronpa.

I sarcastically rolled my eyes as I watch as Shuichi rummages through his belongings. "Yeah sure. I sti-still have my bet on one of the side-side characters." 

Me and Shuichi are separated for a few days. Which both of us hated. I had to go visit my family. No one knows about the relationship between me and Shuichi besides our friends, Shuichi's Uncle and a few strangers who happened to see us kissing and hugging in public. The reason that _my_ family doesn't know about this is because...

My parents are homophobic.

My mother says she's 'not homophobic' just doesn't agree with boy and boy love. While my father would do some... things to try and make me like girls. Which never worked. I'm glad though. This just proves, in my head, that no matter the struggles and obstacles me and Shuichi still ended up together. 

"Are you going to be doing anything tomorrow?" Shuichi asks as he reaches off screen to grab an object. Presenting yet _another_ Kirigiri figure he has bought. 

"Oh my god-" I sighed as a small smile made its way up my face. _He loves that character more than me_. I thought which was an obvious lie. Shuichi loves me more than he loves Danganronpa. And that says a LOT. 

"Sadly, yes. M-My mom wants to take me clothes shopping because sh-she's worried that the clothes I have are getting too big for m-me." I then got up and pushed the laptop back a bit to show my clothes to Shuichi. Spreading my arms out. "Are they t-too big?" 

"Hmm..." Shuichi tilted his head. Probably to get a better angle. "A bit. More in the torso area. Have you lost weight?" He asks.

I sighed as I sat back down on my seat. I opened up our chat messages on Skype and spammed him angry emoticons. This erupted in Shuichi laughing in return. 

"I've been tr-trying to _gain_ weight! Not lose it!" My hands made their way through my hair as I looked down at my old desk. "I'll just eat more ju-junk food." My eyes then went back up as I saw a frown spread across Shuichi's face.

He places the Kirigiri figure back on where he took it from. Before turning back to the camera. "It's probably just your fast metabolism. Also- Don't just eat junk food. Gain weight the _healthy_ way. I can set up an appointment for you at the nutritionist." 

My head shot up as I immediately started to flare my arms around. "No, no, no! I can d-do it! You do everything for me and you act as i-if I were your child. I'll set up an appointment as soon as I g-get back." 

"If you say so." Shuichi responds. 

We talked for another hour or so. Mostly about our day, some new interests we have picked up on and our college work. We are about to graduate in a few weeks. Which was _nerve wracking._ Shuichi seemed especially nervous. I told him that it's not that bad. I have an older sister who studied graphic design. 

That's when Shuichi's phone went off. He picked it up. His eyes scanned what seemed to be a message. 

"Ah... Kaito sent me a video." Shuichi spoke up. 

This caught my curiosity and interest. "Let me seee-" I asked before getting cut off.

"Let me watch it first then I'll send it to you." Shuichi went quiet as he played the video. There wasn't that much sounds. Only appeared to be small, quiet noises. After a few seconds, Shuichi's face went _red._

I placed my face against my old desk as I looked up at the screen. "Wh-What is ittttt?" 

Shuichi looked up at his computer screen as he covered his mouth with his free hand. "U-Um.." He muttered out. "It's... Kaito sent me a video of um... A guy fucking another guy and captioned his video, 'You and Kokichi every night <3 ;)'..." 

The both of us went silent. My face also getting red as I can feel the heat radiate off my face. " _Oh._ " Was all that I was able to make out. 

Shuichi turned off his phone and grabbed his laptop screen. "I-I should um g-go-" Shuichi stuttered. His head hung low as his bangs covered his eyes.

It took me a few seconds to get the hint. Suddenly I shot my head up. "No, no, no!" I called out. This caused Shuichi to freeze and look up at his laptop.

"I can h-help you, y'know." I smirked as I scoot back in my seat. So that my body was on view. 

"B-But how..." He asked.

"I don't know the n-name for this but... It's when we masturbate to e-each other on call! Well, for this si-situation, on video call." I can feel myself getting shy as I never did this with anyone before. Well... Masturbate in front of anyone. 

Shuichi nodded in response. Scooting back himself. The first thing I noticed was the bulge in his pants. I snickered a bit knowing he got so worked up over a video.

My boyfriend did the first move. Taking off his pants and boxers as I followed right after him. He grabbed his cock as he began to stroke himself. I watched in awe as I lifted my shirt and spread my legs so that they'd rest on the arm rests of the chair.

I _was_ going to stroke myself in sync with Shuichi until... He spoke up. 

"Can... Can you finger- gh- yourself?" Shuichi asks in between groans. I complied.

I brought two of my fingers into my mouth as I didn't have any lube. Sucking them as I fluttered my eyes clothes. Moving head up and down as if I were sucking on an actual dick instead of just my fingers. This elected a groan from Shuichi. _He's probably thinking my fingers are his cock now just from how I'm sucking..._

I opened my eyes a bit as I pulled my fingers out. A thin string of saliva connecting my lips to the tips of my fingers. I slowly trailed my hands over my body as I stopped right in front of my hole. Looking up at the screen. Shuichi stopped jerking himself off. Probably waiting for me to penetrate myself.

I hesitated, before pushing two fingers into myself. "O-Oh Shu..." I moaned softly. I earned a groan in response as I saw Shuichi jerk himself off again. I waited a few seconds before slowly pushing my fingers in and out of myself. 

My legs shook a tiny bit as they were getting a bit tired and numb from them resting on the hand rests. But I didn't care. The pleasure was cancelling out the discomfort. My fingers started to pump in and out of me, faster and faster by the minute. My hips bucked down as I tried to find the gland that would have me screaming. 

"S-Shu... Please- Gh..." I threw my head back as I finally found the gland. Pretending that it was Shuichi who was fingering me. I rubbed that certain area as I cried out. Nearly screaming. "A-AH- Shit.. Gh~ Fu-Fuck~ Right there... Y-Yes.." 

I heard a loud groan from the other side of the screen. _Shuichi must've came..._ I huffed in frustration as I bucked my hips down more. Frantically rubbing and pumping my fingers on my prostate. With my other hand, I started to jerk myself off. Clearly wanting to cum after Shuichi. 

"Sh-Shit!~ Sh-Sh-Shuichi!~" I pulled my hand away from my dick as my cum spurted out from the tip of my dick. Heavy breaths and pants escape my mouth as I lifted my legs off the arm rests. 

I looked at the screen to see Shuichi smirking. "Woah someone was thinking of me while they were fucking themselves on their fingers~" He teased as I covered the camera with my thumb. "Hey! I was teasing you- Come onnnn." 

I laughed as I uncovered the camera. "Hehe- I-I know." After a few seconds of lovey-dovey smiles at each other, I spoke up. "Hey Shuichi?" I ask. 

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Can..." I hesitated. "Can we adopt kids in a few years?" 

Shuichi's face flared up with surprise and joy. "Sure! After we get married. Promise to stay with me till marriage?" 

"Hehe... Pr-Promise." 


	9. Against the wall

**Shuichi pov**   
**Warning!! There are DRV3 (in killing game) spoilers!! There's also a bit of angst. But a tiny amount (I think-)!!**

_..._   
_..._

_Why is it so dark? Oh- Yeah. Right. I was taking a nap. My feet walked around the dark room of my dreams. Nothing seemed to appear._

_I stood there, waiting for something to happen._

_...But nothing did._

_Well, for a while at least. That's when I heard two voices. One of them appeared to be mine._

_But I, myself, wasn't talking._

_"Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi."_

_Kokichi..?_

_"...What?"_

_"Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you."_

_Kaito..?_

_..._

_"You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be."_

_Soon, in front of me played a scene that seemed to stay in my head for a while._

_Splattered blood all over the floor as a sleeve stood out of a hydraulic press._

_..._   
_..._   
**_. . ._ **

I soon woke up. Feeling tears stream down my face. In a panic, I looked around myself. Good... I was in the living room. The TV was turned off, when was that off?

That's when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I got up to hear a voice call out.

"Saihara's up!" Kaede smiled as she looks down at me. She took a few steps back, possibly trying to give me some personal space.

"Akamatsu? When did you get in here?" I asked.

"Ouma let me in. I came to return some books you let me use the other day. Thanks by the way. I'll be sure to repay you with some coffee when we hang out again." Kaede's smile seemed to grow larger as she now sits down on the couch.

"By the way... You looked so scared when you woke up from your nap. Did you have a bad dream? Let me guess... It's about humanity." I didn't respond to her. The dream replaying in my head again. It felt... felt so _real._ "I'm taking your silence as a yes. I knew it! This is why I don't believe in people. They make others suffer and be in pain. Humans? More like monsters."

I chuckled at Kaede's statement of humans being more like monsters.

"Where's Kokichi?" I asked.

"He's in his room." A deeper voice responded as they left the bathroom.

"Amami, you're here too?" My eyes went wide as I saw the green haired man walk over to me and Kaede.

"Been here for a while. You two just didn't notice." Amami stated.

"I'm here too!" _Another_ voice spoke out. It was Kaito.

"Okay what the fuck- Why are you all here? Akamatsu has a valid excuse but you two.." I groaned. Having too many people in my house is not sitting right with me.

Rantaro looked down at his hands as he watched the light bounce off his rings. "I came here to hoard your guys food. Not my fault you guys buy top quality snacks."

"Amami you're rich and you have your own house though..." I sighed. Kaede chuckled as she pats my shoulder. Probably trying to calm me down.

Kaito on the other hand laughed loudly as he walks over to me and Kaede. Wrapping his arms around our shoulders. "Hah! Well this is a shocker. An emo and some pessimistic blonde. I thought you liked shy ones, Shuichi."

I took Kaito's arm off my shoulders as I rolled my eyes. "I do. Well kind of... But that doesn't matter. Kaito I have to ask, why did you send that video a couple days ago?"

"Video?" Kaito unwraps his arm around Kaede as soon as she said she was getting a bit uncomfortable. "OHHH- That one! Well it's true, is it not?"

Rantaro perked his head up as he looked at us.

"I-It is not!!" I yelled which caught Kaede off guard.

"What video?" Kaede asked as she looks at us with a confused expression.

Rantaro snickered as he rests his face on one of his hands. "Ah. He's probably talking about the one I bet him one hundred dollars to send. Which he did send if you haven't guessed."

Kaito whispered to Kaede as her face went bright red. "Th-That's!- You shouldn't send something like that! Amami why did you even know that video existed?"

Rantaro laughed lowly as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Pornhub exists. Which I may add I'm quite popular on, yeah?"

I laughed a bit as I saw three of my friends joke around. But I couldn't help but wonder where Kokichi was. I took a moment to excuse myself before walking over to Kokichi's room. I knocked on the door until I heard a: "come in!"

I opened the door before closing it behind me. Kokichi was on his phone, laying down on the bed. His hair was a mess as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"O-Oh- It's you." Kokichi got up from his bed as he walked over to me. Quickly giving me a hug before kissing me on the lips. I kissed back as I ran my fingers through his purple locks.

"Of course it is. What were you doing?" I asked.

"Um..." Kokichi hesitated. Taking a few steps away from me as he looked down at the floor. "N-Nothing..."

This caught my interest and my surprise. Kokichi usually told me everything. So him not telling me... _Is... Is he cheating or something-_

I smothered that thought as I looked down at Kokichi. There was a very much obvious tent in his pants.

Oh.

Oh shit.

"You were... About to masturbate?" I asked. "You know there's like... Three people in our house right now."

"I-I know! But I locked the d-door and had the volume low..! I would ask you for he-help but you were taking a nap! And before I-I got to do anything, Amami kept c-coming into my room to ask f-for some food or how b-big your dick was!" Kokichi spoke in a rush which he usually does when he gets embarrassed.

"Oh I see- Wait Amami asked _what?_ " I locked the door behind me as I tilted my head to the side thanks to being confused. A mildly horrified expression on my face as I did.

"I-I don't know, Shumai... He's we-weird... Miu is rubbing off on h-him a lot."

"Clearly."

We stood there in silence. Neither of us dared to make a sound as awkwardness filled the air. So thick that you may choke on it. That's when I spoke up.

"You know... I can help you~" I teased as I grabbed Kokichi's cock through the layers of his clothing. This erupted a 'meep!' From Kokichi. I chuckled in response. "Only if you want to, of cour-"

I was cut off by Kokichi responding, "y-yes please! I'm so h-horny right now... Shuichi please.." Kokichi walked over to me as he placed his chest against mine. Looking up into my golden-burnt eyes as I stared into a deep lavender.

" _Shuichi..._ " Kokichi cooed as he trailed his hands to my pants as I felt him pull down my legs and boxers. "I need you... F-Fuck me as hard as you can. St-Stuff your big, fat cock inside my a-ass until I became a screaming mess... Drench m-my insides with your cum. Pl-Please..."

...The dam inside me was slowly breaking. Anything else will break it. This might've been the stress from the seemingly too real dream I had but... It was all letting go. All I wanted was—

My thoughts were cut off as I saw Kokichi pull down his own pants and boxers. "I'm already loose enough. So... Fuck me, _S-Saihara-Chan~"_

The dam broke. I grabbed Kokichi by his wrists as I threw him against the door of his room. Being careful not to make too much sound as the other three were still in the house.

I lifted up one of Kokichi's legs as he wrapped it around my waist. He jumped to get the other up. I brought his wrists to my neck as he wrapped it around there as well.

I licked one of my fingers as I slathered it around Kokichi's hole. Trying to lube it up as much as I can. After a few minutes of trying to get it as wet enough as I can, I finally believed it was enough.

"Shuichi... Please hurry.." Kokichi whined as he was getting impatient.

In response, I slapped his thigh earning a hiss from him. "Don't tell me what to do you, you _filthy cum-dumpster._ "

I slowly pushed myself inside of Kokichi. This earned a drawn out moan from him. I stayed still for a few seconds. Kokichi's insides were hot and tight... They were trying to suck me in. Asking- no _begging_ for me to move.

"N-Now..." Kokichi spoke up. I nod as I quickly began to thrust inside of him. Wanting this to be quick since there was people inside our house at the very moment.

"S-Shit- Shu-umai!~" Kokichi moaned out as he lowered his head into my shoulder. I held him against the door as I thrusted deeper and faster inside of the other. Eventually hitting his prostate.

"S-SHU-" Kokichi nearly screamed, luckily I covered his mouth with one of my hands.

"Shut up... You better be- ngh- Quiet unless you want someone coming in and see me- Gah.. Fucking your tight ass... Seeing you in pure bliss as you scream in pleasure..." I lowered my head as I sucked on his neck. "unless... you want someone to come in~ Just kidding... I know you don't like public stuff.. Hah.."

Kokichi's moans were muffled as I continued to cover his mouth with my hand. He eventually arched his back as he released all over himself and onto my stomach. His hole sucked me my cock in deeper as I rode out his orgasm.

After a few more thrusts, I came inside of Kokichi. I carefully carried him to his bed. Him out of breath.

I sat down next to him as I watched his chest heave up and down as he attempts to control his breathing.

I smiled a bit. Closing my eyes as I hear Kaito and Kaede make remarks to Rantaro.

_..._   
_..._   
_..._

_"Kaede... Why are you smiling like that?"_   
_Why are you still trying to get me to be brave...?_   
_How come you think of everyone but yourself!?"_

_... "if only you had been less selfless... you wouldn't have to murder..."_   
_"Why? Why do you do that..?"_

**_. . ._ **

_Kaede's hand reached out as she attempted to grab onto mine. Determined to save her... I reach out to grab hers. But I was_ _moments_ _too late._

_Kaede got pulled away as the faint sounds of a piano played in the distance..._

_..._   
_..._

My eyes shot open as my breathing went heavy. I looked around to see that I was still in Kokichi's room.

Good...

A heavy sigh escapes me.

Why do these dreams keep happening... and why do they feel so real..?


	10. Doggy Style

**Kokichi pov**

"You're card has been declined." The cashier looked at me as they handed back my credit card.

"H-Huh?" I felt embarrassment slowly start to creek up my body and spiral around inside of me. "T-Try again..." I gave my credit card back.

The cashier swiped the card one last time. They looked back at me with a pitiful look. Sighing as they spoke once again, "your card has been declined again."

I can hear my heart sinking. _No- No please no not now I-_ My head hung low as all I can muster out is a: _"oh..."_

"Do you have cash? We accept cash or credit here." The cashier says as I can tell they were trying to cheer me up or make me feel less embarrassed.

I shook my head as I can feel tears stinging my eyes. "N-No I don't... But it's fine. I'll buy another time.."

Before the cashier could respond, I picked up the objects I was going to buy and ran off. Quickly putting them away as fast as my small legs and arms could manage. When I was done, I walked out of the store with the embarrassment still lingering.  
  


Before I knew it, I found myself at Miu's house. I was in tears as some heavy sobs escape my mouth. The blonde was trying her best to comfort me. Rubbing my back, stroking my hair, even getting me some soda. But the sobs still escaped.

The girl started to panic and called over Rantaro and Kaede.

"Why is he crying?" Rantaro asked as he sat down beside me on the couch. Kaede was in front of us.

"I don't know... He just came here crying and sobbing." Miu said as she continued to rub my back.

"Why didn't you call Shuichi?" Kaede asks.

"Kokichi said not to call Saihara since he quote on quote says, 'this relates to him'. Or some shit." Miu responds.

Rantaro looks at me. Pulling Miu's arm away as he wrapped his arms around me. "Poor Ouma, you and Saihara broke up, huh?"

I shrieked at the thought of me and Shuichi breaking up. I tore Rantaro's arms off of me. "W-We didn't break up! I just..."

"Just what?" Kaede asks.

"I.." They are going to make fun of me, huh? This is such a dumb reason to cry about. But I couldn't help it. "T-Today is Valentine's Day and... I just wanted to buy something special for Shuichi. But when I went to go pay... My card de-declined..." I tried to hold in my tears and sobs but my voice started cracking. "Shuichi always does something a-amazing or buys something for m-me but I can barely do anything in re-return... I feel so bad. I feel like I-I'm using him for his m-money!"

Miu gave a sympathetic look. Rantaro looked down at his nails as what appeared to seem like he was thinking. Kaede almost responded immediately.

"Well there's nothing you can do about the card declining. I'm sorry that happened but there really is nothing you can do besides buy something for him another time." Kaede said as she spoke in a rather cold tone. She is always pessimistic, she can't help herself.

"Akamatsu!" Rantaro shouted as he placed his hand on my head. "I get that you're pessimistic but that's pretty rude, yeah?"

Miu got up from the couch to grab her phone. Kaede apologized before Miu sat back down on the bed.

Miu showed me her phone as my face got bright red. "Here! I know it's not the best but since you can't buy anything for the time being..."

Rantaro looks over at the phone and smirked. "Yeah! Give him your body. That's pretty hot, huh?" Rantaro laughed at my red and flustered face.

Yeah me and Shuichi had sex a couple times but I get really flustered when I try to initiate anything. Well... Unless I'm horny or desperate.

Miu showed me a picture of this dark red lingerie on a website. I couldn't help but see that she has this saved in the cart. Probably to wear for Kiibo or something...

Rantaro and Miu explained how it'll arrive a few days later. While Kaede watches us discuss with another. I'm more surprised on how Rantaro knew this website. He did seem like the type who didn't enjoy sexual activities but he's one of the most suggestive people I know. Miu holding the number one spot.

In the end I had a set of lingerie on the way to me and Shuichi's house. Miu insisted on paying while Rantaro called her a 'sugar mommy'.

Now here I am. In front of the door of my house. Taking a deep breath in, I twist the doorknob open. Immediately getting greeted by Shuichi running over to me.

"Kokkkiiii!" Shuichi cheered out as he wraps his arms me. I hesitantly hugged back as he gives a quick kiss on my forehead. "I missed you! Oh, oh! I got something for you."

I watched as Shuichi went off into his room. Soon coming out with a heart shaped box. With a smile on his face, he handed me the box.

"Happy Valentine's Day my beloved." Shuichi said cheerfully as I opened the box. It was... chocolates. My favorite kind.

I went silent. Slowly looking up at Shuichi. "...If I-I can marry you on the spot ri-right now I would." I claimed as I took one chocolate. Plopping it into my mouth as I grabbed another. Placing it on Shuichi's lips as he opened his mouth. Letting me place the chocolate inside.

Shuichi laughed as he chewed the sugary goodness. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'm glad you like it though. I know you love sweets." Shuichi kissed my forehead as I suddenly started to feel bad.

He should get something back, right? The lingerie isn't coming for a few days though...

Eh.  
Fuck it.

"Hey Shu?" I spoke up.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"F-Follow me.." I walked inside of his room as I closed the door the minute he walked inside. Climbing onto his bed as I pulled my pants down. Feeling my face burn as I stripped my clothing.

I watched as Shuichi's face clicked. He began to strip himself as well. Both of our clothes hitting the floor with a _clank!_

"Oh?~ Koki is wanting sex?" Shuichi purred as he climbed onto the bed. Getting on top of me.

_This is not the position I wanted..._

"Y-Yeah... I couldn't get anything f-for you for Valentine's Day s-so..." I hesitantly placed my hands on Shuichi's chest. Pushing him back as he got the hint. Getting off of me.

He tilted his head in interest. I went on all fours as my ass was on display. Burying my head into the sheets below me as I can feel it practically burning.

Shuichi smirked, clicked his tongue. Placing his hands on my hips as he spoke in a low, sensual tone. "I see... Well this is the best gift you can get me, hm?~" He laughed as he grabbed lube from his nightstand.

I heard wet noises behind me. Probably Shuichi slathering lube on his fingers. Before I knew it, I felt Shuichi's finger prod my hole. A soft, drawn out whine escapes my mouth as I felt his two fingers enter me at once.

My walls clenched around his fingers as Shuichi rubs my back. A moan escapes me as Shuichi inserts his fingers deeper. Pulling them out only to shove them back in.

"Hah... Ahn..." I moaned as Shuichi continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me. Earning some wet sounds in response as his knuckles made contact with my lubed hole.

After a few more minutes Shuichi pulled his fingers out.

"Nn.." I whined as I turned my head to see Shuichi rubbing the lube all over his erect dick.

In an attempt to tempt him, I moved my ass side to side. Biting my lip as I saw Shuichi bite his lip.

"You're such a fucking slut... y'know that?" Shuichi's harsh words only made my own member harden and twitch in response.

"Y-Your.. Slu-uh-t!" I moaned out as I felt Shuichi push his member inside of me. My body tensed. Shuichi pushed himself more and more until he was completely inside of me.

He waited a few moments. Looking back at him as I gave him a nod. He immediately started thrusting. Not even in a gentle pace. He usually was pretty rough when it came to these things... But he didn't go _all the way._ I'll probably try to get him to let it all out next time... Now I just wanted Shuichi to cum inside of me.

"A-Ah! Sh-Shumai... Ahn.. Ngh.. Fu-uh-ck!" I moaned as I bucked my hips against Shuichi.

Skin slapping, wet noises clashing against each other, and both of our moans filled the room. Shuichi's member pulsed inside of me as I felt it come in and out of me. It all felt so.. good..

"Ya- Oh fuck.. like that..? Such a w-whore.." Shuichi smirked as he gripped my hips again. Helping me as I continued to buck my hips.

"Y-Yes! I love it- Ah- M-Much!~" I cried out. And it was the truth. Not only did I love our intimacy and sexual lives... I loved Shuichi more. I wanted to give him everything even if I had nothing.

I mean that... Even if it means to sacrifice my life to keep him safe.

After a few long minutes I heard Shuichi's breath hitch. Then suddenly drop heavy as I felt himself release inside of me. The hot liquid covering my insides. Shuichi pulled away as my hole immediately tried to get rid of the invaded liquid.

I grabbed a hold of my own member as I quickly jerked myself off. Soon finishing onto the sheets with a loud moan.

I fell onto my stomach. Shuichi sitting down right beside me. His longer and bigger hands stroking my hair. Playing with the curled ends that stuck out. Defying gravity as Shuichi says at times.

"I love you.." Shuichi said.

"Mm.. I-I love you too." I looked up at him as I gave him a smile. He quickly gave me a kiss.

"I love you more... That's never going to change." Shuichi responds with pure love and adoration in his tone. I swear I saw his pupils turn into hearts.

"Maybe... We were lovers in a past life." I smiled at the thought. Shuichi laughed a tiny bit. "Maybe... W-We can sign up for Danganronpa once we graduate. We will g-get famous and... Get married.. Th-Then adopt kids..!" I cheered as I get a little bit ahead of myself.

"That sounds nice." Shuichi says. "I want to be the Ultimate Detective. How about you?" Shuichi asks.

"I wa-want to be... The Ultimate Supreme leader."


	11. Dom/Sub

**Third person pov**

_Knock, knock, knock!_ The door bang as someone on the other end knocked on the wooden material. Kokichi quickly ran to the door as his boyfriend, Shuichi gave a questioning look. The shorter male swung open the door. The deliveryman gave a confused look but nonetheless handed the package to Kokichi.

The boy can feel his face burning as he tries to form words to thank the man who delivered the package. "Th-Thank you..!" Kokichi smiled nervously as he hesitantly closed the door in front of him. A heavy sigh escaping his mouth as he walks past Shuichi.

Shuichi, with curiosity spiking throughout him, walks on over to Kokichi's side. Poking his head out right beside the others shoulder. "Whatcha got there?" He asked. His eyes directing on over to the box which was covered in tape. Probably to secure whatever is inside. "Is it a new game you got?"

With only a push to the head with Kokichi's hand, Kokichi held the box close to his chest. This earned a whimper from Shuichi who desperately wanted to know what was inside the cardboard material that Kokichi appeared to be protecting with his life.

"I-It's nothing! Just something I-I got a couple days ago..." Kokichi's voice trailed off as he backs away from his boyfriend. His back facing Shuichi as he looks down at the ground. His black painted nails digging into the cardboard. Immediately getting a hiss from Kokichi in response. He then continues, "you'll like it. M-Maybe."

This didn't help Shuichi's curiosity. In fact, this just added fuel to the fire.

"Oh? What did you.." Shuichi said as he was about to say for Kokichi to be careful. The sound of his lovers nails against cardboard sounded... unpleasant and painful. But to his luck (and surprise) he was cut off by Kokichi.

"You'll s-see... Gimme a minute." Kokichi excused himself. With his eyes still glued to the floor, the shorter male ran off into his room. Shutting the door. Making sure to lock in just in case. An audible, _click!_ Was heard once the door was locked.

With pure care in his touch, Kokichi gently placed the box on his bed. He can feel his face burning. The heat radiating off his face caused him to feel hazy and dizzy, almost. The air felt hot around him. He was never this flustered before nor embarrassed... Why was he blushing this much.

"Kn-Knife..." Kokichi reached over and grabbed his pocketknife he has on his nightstand. Recently Kokichi has been into pocketknives. Slowly growing a collection.

(Trigger warning!)

Kokichi slides the blade out and presses it against the tape. With a deep breath in, he pushes the blade in. The sound of cutting cardboard and tape fills his ears as he watches the knife slide across. He drops the knife as he opens the box.

There it was. The lingerie he has ordered days ago. It finally arrived. With shaky hands, Kokichi grabbed a hold of it. The fabric was soft yet smooth. Pretty thin too. His pale hand shines through when he glazes his hands across the piece of clothing.

Kokichi got up, examining the clothing. _Would... Would Shuichi like this..?_ Kokichi thought. His mind started spiraling at the possible different outcomes. Mainly sexual ones. Shuichi is kind and patient with Kokichi. So nothing should go wrong, right?

They've never... Done anything more than penetration and a bit of degradation. So it should be fine.

That's when something shiny catches the eye of Kokichi. "Eh?" He places the clothing onto the bed as he reaches for what else might've been inside. Actually there's more than one thing inside.

There was a small bottle of a clear substance. Lube. Okay normal... Kokichi placed the bottle right besides the lingerie. His hand reaching for the other object inside.

Wires and a small circular object. He picked it up. Four small, remote controlled vibrators. _Four..?_ Kokichi thought, wasn't phased by this. He did get curious one day to scroll through online shopping and came across vibrators. But why four?

 _Whoever was packaging this probably thought I was a girl... Then... Two for the chest, and two for..._ "Ew-" Kokichi cringed as he placed the vibrators back inside the box. Closing it as he hid it in the abyss, also called under his bed.

Kokichi figured to keep the lube out. Just in case anything happens. He eyes went back to the dark red clothing. He never... Never wore anything so revealing.

Shuichi would like this... He has to. If he doesn't then... What would Kokichi do? Most likely die from embarrassment right then and there. With a deep breath in, Kokichi slips his clothes and begins to put on the dark red lingerie.

Shuichi was currently waiting outside of Kokichi's room. Did the curiosity die down? Nope. If anything, it only boiled more and more. His phone was in his hand as he leaned against the wall. Currently playing some type of game on his phone as he awaited for his boyfriend.

Soon, he heard the door creek open. Shuichi placed his phone in his pocket as he turns to Kokichi. "You do..ne.." The boy could feel his face heat up as he looks at the sight right in front of him.

Kokichi Ouma, his boyfriend stood in front of him wearing a dark red lingerie. His hands near his chest as he fidgets with his fingers and nails. The boys face a deep shade of red. Kokichi's small body fits the small boy perfectly. Almost as if it were meant for him.

 _The lingerie has to be for women's. It HAS to be..._ Shuichi thought as he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kokichi. The lingerie was see-through. Meaning you could see everything under it.

"Y-You're staring..." Kokichi said shyly as he walks towards Shuichi. Looking down at the floor as he felt a hand slither around his waist. Pulling him closer to his boyfriend. Kokichi looks up at his boyfriend who had a smirk creeping up his face.

The grip on Kokichi's waist tightens as Shuichi spoke in a low, lustful tone sending shivers down Kokichi's spine. "That's because..." Shuichi lets out light, hot breaths on Kokichi's sensitive neck. "You look absolutely beautiful right now... I can barely control myself right now.."

Kokichi's face burns even more. Feeling as if someone poured lava on his face. "Thank you..." He manages out. His breath hitching as he feels Shuichi's hand trails to his ass.

"Can I..?" Shuichi asks. Looking down at Kokichi as he is met with embarrassed and flustered filled eyes. He is given a nod from his boyfriend. Suddenly, his hands get filled with Kokichi's ass in his hands. Carefully groping the boy.

"Shuichi.." Kokichi gives a light sigh as he feels Shuichi's hands on him. Shuichi suddenly stops as he pulls his hands away. Kokichi already missing the touch, looks up at his boyfriend. "Hm..?"

Shuichi's eyes quickly averted away from Kokichi. His eyes reeked with sudden nervousness. Something which rarely happens during intercourse. His mouth struggling to form words as his throat suddenly went dry. Nothing came out. Not even sounds.

"Shu..?" Kokichi asked. Starting to get nervous. Thinking he did something wrong. _D-Did I do something? Please don't be upset I-_

Kokichi was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Shuichi finally managed to muster something out.

"Can... Can we try something... new?" Shuichi asks in the most quiet ton possible. It really isn't like him to be this shy and nervous. It just isn't like him.

Kokichi raises his eyebrows in surprise. _Something new?_ He thought. They never really did anything new besides throw in some degradation or choking here and there. But that's mostly Kokichi receiving it. Not Shuichi. _Maybe he wants something for him..._

"O-Of course!" Kokichi responds once he realizes he has yet to say anything. This results in Shuichi peeking his head up. Shuichi looked happy and excited. The look in his eyes said it all.

"Great!" Shuichi jumped up and down like some child who is waiting to tell their parent something exciting they did. "I know you like to be degraded and stuff but... I was wondering..."

Here it is. What Kokichi was expecting for. What does Shuichi want? A new position? Some roleplay? Or maybe-

"Can you maybe call me daddy?" Shuichi asks.

 _HUH-_ That is definitely not what Kokichi had expected. It seemed that Shuichi got the memo by the look that was plastered all over Kokichi's face.

Shuichi immediately tries to apologize. "S-Sorry! You don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable! If you're uncomfortable now we can stop and I'll go get yo-"

Shuichi was silenced with a kiss on the lips from none other then his beloved Kokichi. His violet eyes were half lidded as he disconnects from the kiss.

"It's o-okay... _Daddy._ " Kokichi says with a sly tone. Surprisingly this was one of Kokichi's kinks. Calling someone daddy or master. He just never told Shuichi this since he didn't know if Shuichi would like that or not.

Apparently the name erupted something inside of Shuichi. Kokichi found himself getting picked and carried inside of his room. With an, "oof!" He was thrown into his bed.

The shorter male looks up to see Shuichi climbing right on top of him. Looming over him as his eyes were filled with want and lust.

"D-Daddy..?" Kokichi swallows hard as he watches Shuichi trail his hands down Kokichi's body. The lingerie on his thin body with Shuichi's hands glazing over the fabric sent shivers of excitement all throughout his body.

Shuichi smirked at the name. Seemingly enjoying himself as he felt Kokichi practically melt under his touch. And he hasn't even gotten to the fun part yet. Shuichi's eyes couldn't help but notice the very much obvious bulge poking right underneath the thin piece of fabric.

"Oh? Is my baby getting all excited just from me feeling his body?" Shuichi spoke in a low, husky tone as he hands trails down Kokichi's chest and towards his erection.

Kokichi nods as he waits for any move that Shuichi will do. Feeling his slender hands go down his body. Poking his hard dick as small pleasure swirls around in his lower region. Not enough for him to moan or make any type of sound in fact.

"Y-Yes... Please hurry.." Kokichi asked as he felt Shuichi slowly begin to take off the lingerie from Kokichi. The boy helping him take it off before it finally fell onto the floor. Completely exposed to Shuichi who has yet to take off any article of clothing.

"Patience. If you misbehave... I'll make you cum over and over again until you're begging for me to stop~" Shuichi grabbed the bottle of lube that was left near the bed. Surprised to see why Kokichi had this in his room, but doesn't question it. He'll tease him about it later.

Kokichi whines at the threat. Not minding it... Actually quite looking forward to it. But he knows he has to behave and be a good boy. "S-Sorry daddy... I'll be patient.."

Shuichi stifles a chuckle as he lubes up his fingers. "Good boy.."

That's when Shuichi pokes at Kokichi entrance once the purple haired one lifted up his lifts for easier access. Slowly inserting the finger inside of the boy. Earning a drawn out groan from him of both pain and pleasure.

"Easy, easy there. Please? Relax I know it hurts just breathe." Shuichi tries his best to comfort Kokichi as he rubs soft and gentle circles on his stomach.

Kokichi did as he was told. Taking a deep breath in and out. But that soon didn't last long as he felt Shuichi suddenly shove his finger all the way inside.

"Sh-Shit!~" Kokichi cried out in pleasure as he grinds his hips on Shuichi's finger. Already used to the sensation. It's reasonable considering they've done this so many time already.

Shuichi watches as his boyfriend squirms, shifts and grinds against his finger. Poking the hole again before inserting a second. Scissoring his fingers and rubbing the tight heat of his walls. Earning more and more moans from him. He even added a third finger.

"Sh-Shu- Daddy! I-In- Ah~ me plea..se!" Kokichi moaned out as he can feel himself growing closer and closer to his orgasm. Just from Shuichi's fingers alone. He nearly choked as he felt Shuichi quicken up his pace.

Shuichi's fingers thrusted in and out of Kokichi. Occasionally stretching, roughly rubbing his walls, and just curling his fingers.

"C-Cum..!~ Daddy!" Kokichi's back arches off the bed once Shuichi hits Kokichi's prostate gland head on. Cum spurting out of the tip of his dick in thick ropes.

Kokichi's back fell back onto the bed as he throws an arm over his eyes. His chest rising and falling as he attempts to catch his breath in any way he can.

Shuichi watched in fascination. Everything about Kokichi was so beautiful. Not only during sex, he was beautiful all the time. But right now... His face looked so beautiful.

"...I hope you know I haven't gotten my share of the enjoyment yet." Shuichi states as he slowly pulls his fingers out of Kokichi. A whine is given as payment.

Kokichi felt so empty without anything inside him. His arm covering his eyes slowly fell to the side as he saw Shuichi begin to unbuckle his belt. His pants falling to floor as well as his grey colored boxers.

Shuichi reached for the lube bottle as he coats himself with lube. His erection getting covered with that clear fluid. He lined himself up which got a gasp from Kokichi.

"I-I just came..!" Kokichi tried to say. Not knowing if he'll be able to do a second round today.

Shuichi raises an eyebrow. "Want me to stop? We can if you want."

This erupted a serious of rapid head movements from Kokichi who was desperately trying to say no without speaking. "I-It's fine!" He finally said.

Shuichi nods as he slowly pushed himself inside of Kokichi. Both parties let out a strangled moan and groan. Letting them both adjust before thrusting in and out.

The pace gentle and slow at first. Until... Shuichi's speed increases. His pace getting rougher, faster and harder by the second. Sounds of skin slapping and pleasured filled sounds covered the room. The aroma of sex clouded the air in.

"Sh-Shuichi!~" Kokichi moans out. Desperately gripping onto the sheets as Shuichi's rough movements caused his body to move back and forth with every motion.

 _He's getting payback for that..._ Shuichi thought as his hands went to Kokichi's wrist. Pulling them forward as his back get pulled as well. Legs spread, back being forcefully pulled forward as his dick and body rocked back and forth.

"Ah- Ahn... O-Oh fuck..~" Shuichi groaned as he gave a few more thrusts inside the other.

Kokichi's body felt pretty weak. His body telling him not to cum a second time while his dick and arousal is trying their best to release the second build up of release. That's when his breath hitches we he feels a warm, thick and sticky fluid fill him up inside. Kokichi's head gets thrown back. Exposing the dark hickies along his neck that Shuichi left last time.

"K-Kokichi..." Shuichi gave a few more small, and slow thrusts inside of Kokichi as the other boy finally came. His dick erupted more of that same white string of ribbons. Pulsing more and more from the tip of his dick before finally stopping.

There was cum all over Kokichi's lower stomach and chest. Orgasming twice was enjoyable but a bit painful. Shuichi lets go of Kokichi's wrists and pulled out as he fell back first onto the bed as he attempts to get his breathing back to normal.

Shuichi looks down at Kokichi. Smirking as he brings their face close together again. His much larger hands on Kokichi's cheeks as he went in and kissed him on the lips.

Drool mixed with sweat was on Kokichi's lips. But Shuichi didn't care. The soft and gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips soon turned heated. Smushing their lips together, teeth clanking together at times as tongue swirled against another. A few moans come from both boys as they enjoyed every last second of this heat fueled make-out session.

After a few very short minutes, Shuichi pulled away from this kiss. A strand of salvia connecting their lips before finally breaking. His hands still on Kokichi's cheek as they trailed their way down to his nipples. Gently thumbing them to see a reaction out of Kokichi.

"Mmh..." Kokichi let out a soft moan at the feeling. "Daddy..~ Gh..." He moans out. If it weren't clear now... Kokichi fell into the hands of Shuichi. Becoming completely submissive as he was toyed and fucked with.

Shuichi smirked as he licks his bottom lip. Still tasting Kokichi's mouth on his. "I hope you know... I'm going to make you cum over and over again. Since you decided to use my name instead of daddy~ It's time for you punishment my little fuck toy..." Shuichi said in a low tone as his knee gets brought up in-between Kokichi's thighs. Causing his breath to hitch as the friction made him moan.

Shuichi continued his actions over and over again. Making Kokichi cum a total of five times that night while Shuichi came only twice. He stopped once it started to become painful for Kokichi's to keep up with the constant orgasming and cumming.

The only thing that was left in the room was faint screams and moans of Kokichi as he was overwhelmed and overtaken by pleasure. His face was covered in Shuichi's cum who he let Shuichi cum on. Kokichi's body was a wreck by the time they've finally finished. Dark marks along his body as some cum started to dry on his chest and stomach.

But despite the mess they've both made... It was one of their best nights. They enjoyed every single delicious second of it.


	12. Fingering

**Shuichi pov**

"I don't th-think that's how..." I heard Kokichi talk into his microphone as he fumbles with the controller. "Y-You're all doing it wr-wrong!" Kokichi cried out as I looked over at the screen. His whole team has died so far except for one person. 

It was a girl player, she had a child character who was dressed in purple. The player ran across the field. Kokichi being forced to watch along his teammates while they have been carried. 

"Who's that character?" I asked Kokichi. He pushes his mic back a bit as he looks at the character. 

"Oh th-that's Qiqi... She's a h-healer, I don't know h-how she'll be able to defeat th-the domain by herself." Kokichi slumped into his chair as I chuckled. 

I rest my head against the palm of my hand. Spinning around in my chair which was right beside Kokichi's. "You should at least have some hope, she could defeat all of them you never know-"

I was quickly cut off by Kokichi's earphones going off. One of his online friends shouted into their mic. "HOPE!? Did I hear hope? Ahaha.. Hope is so amazing you guys should let yourselves get consumed by-" Kokichi quickly deafened his friend for the time being. Sighing as he sees Qiqi get killed, soon collapsing onto the floor.

"Your friends are something." I laughed as Kokichi grabbed his controller. Ready to start a new domain. 

I looked over at the character he was playing as. It read: ' _Venti_ '. I saw that character around. He is pretty popular at the moment. A memory played back as I saw Kokichi desperately try to get him when his 'banner' was out. Kokichi practically begged me to use my credit card so he can buy more 'wishes', so he calls it. In the end he spent around a thousand dollars on my credit card to get Venti. _Six times._ Looking back at it now, it was a huge pain to explain to my Uncle on why I spent almost a thousand dollars on a video game. 

To be honest, I never talked to Kokichi about that. I never confronted on to why he spent that much money on a game. Hell, I just let him since he looked so happy. He was crying tears of joy when he finally got the character he wanted. Because of that... Ever since after graduation, Kokichi never really talked to me that much since he was so addicted to the game.

"Hey Ko," I spoke out. He hummed, glancing at me for a quick second before paying his attention back to the screen in front of him. I groaned as I called out once more. "Kokichi?"

He wasn't even paying any attention to me at this point. A heavy sigh escapes me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. A whine escapes my boyfriend and he pushes my arms off his shoulders.

"Shu, I'm pl-playing right now. Ma-Maybe later- Ah sorry it's just m-my boyfriend." Kokichi spoke into the mic. Continuing to fumble with the controller as his eyes are glued to the screen. A faint, ' _think you can get away?_ ' Is heard in the background.

Now it was my turn to be upset. I desperately wanted to hug Kokichi. Kiss him, cuddle with him.. Just anything. It's been a while since we've shown each other some affection. Even sex. At first I thought it was because he was getting bored of me but that was far from the truth.

That was when an idea popped into my mind. I smirked as I wrapped an arm around Kokichi's thin waist. Pulling him closer to me which he sighed. But didn't say anything, probably because I wasn't blocking his view. My hands trailed down his waist towards his sweatpants he has been wearing. Soon pulling the pants down a bit as I got a handful of his ass.

"Shu-" Kokichi whined as I groped him. I stopped for a second but I got a whine in response as Kokichi scooted back a bit. Trying to get me to continue. On his face read an embarrassed expression as he bit his bottom lip. Trying to not make any noise since he _is_ in a call with his friends.

I turned my body to reach for the small compartment that Kokichi has in his room. Taking out that bottle of lube. Coating my fingers as much as I could. Listening to the noises my fingers made as the substance swirled around my fingers. Kokichi glanced over me, his face going completely red as he makes a small squeak. 

My hand pressed a button on Kokichi's mic. Muting him as I moved his headphones a bit. "You better keep quiet, unless you want those friends of yours to hear your moans as I finger you...~" I snickered as another whine escapes my boyfriend. "Let them hear how much of a whore you are..." I continued as I brought my fingers to his ass again. Slowly inserting one. 

"Ah... Sh-Shu-" Kokichi moans as I pushed my finger inside of him. Keeping the finger there for a few seconds before curling them. Another moan pouring out of Kokichi's mouth. 

"...Grape you there?" One of his friends called out.

"You better unmute yourself or else they'll get suspicious~" I cooed. Kokichi hesitantly nods as he brings a shaky hand to the mic. Unmuting himself. By now, his character has died. Letting himself get carried by his friends. 

My finger continued to curl inside of Kokichi. Trying to push myself further inside. Looking for that special, sensitive gland that Kokichi loves for me to touch and rub. 

"Glch-!" Kokichi held in a moan as he slaps a hand over his mouth. His head falling onto his desk. Gripping onto the controller, his fingers pressing against the plastic. 

A second finger gets pushed inside of Kokichi. His hole trying to push my fingers out which I only responded with a push. The heat covering my fingers and the slick insides of Kokichi. I looked at my boyfriend who was holding in every noise he can. An occasional desperate whimper coming out every-so-often. 

_I'll change that..._ I thought as I began to spread my fingers out only to press them together. Scissoring the insides of Kokichi as I felt him get stretched. That's when I struck his prostate. 

"SHIT!" Kokichi cried out as he slams his hand against the desk. Trying to make it seem like he raged. Now frantically tapping his fingers against the wooden material. Listening in onto his friends as they discussed with one another as they fought the creatures. 

"Heh..." I chuckled as I began to rub against Kokichi's prostate. Poking, rubbing, stroking, whatever I can. Milking the living hell out of the gland. Kokichi's legs and thighs began to tremble. His breathing going uneven and hitching. He's close. And he's trying to not make any sound. Failing as moans spilled from his mouth. 

"Pl-Please-" Kokichi moaned as he tried to mute himself. Luck wasn't on his side as he was only able to lower his mic volume a bit. "Shumai i-it's too m-much~ Please.. Ohh.." Kokichi bit his bottom lip more as some blood trickled down his lips.

One last rub from his prostate threw Kokichi over the edge as his head gets thrown back. His whole body now shaking as he thrusts his hips back. His pants and boxers getting wet (since I only lowered his pants enough to only reveal his ass) as cum stained the clothing. "Ah!~ Sh-Shuichi!~" Kokichi cried, the last second he _finally_ managed to mute himself.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Kokichi shoots his gaze at me as I pulled my fingers away from inside of him. I gulped, knowing what that means.

"Shumai... Wh-What the fuck..." Kokichi hissed. Placing his controller on his desk. Leaving the call as he turned everything off. His headphones getting taken off his head to reveal messy hair. "Who said y-you can _stop?_ " 

"H-Huh-" I sounded confused as Kokichi got up from his chair. Going towards his bed as he set himself down on his bed. My face going red as I took the hint. 

"L-Let me feel your dick i-inside me, _daddy~_ " Kokichi smirks as he spreads his legs wide open. A lustful smile spreading across my face as I made my way over to the bed as well. "Make m-me yours.." Were the last words Kokichi made before I decided to finally teach him a lesson. 

"Time for your punishment.." I said as I pressed my lips against his. 


	13. Rimming

**Kokichi pov**

So apparently auditions for the new Danganronpa season is coming in around eight months. Knowing my boyfriend, he'd most likely want to sign up for it. Which don't get me wrong, that's wonderful! Wanting to be in a show you adore so much...

It just- Makes me worried in a sense. Like, what if he gets killed? I know it's all just a stimulation and not real (who would let murder for the sake of entertainment be legalized?).

With the papers in hand, I began to read through them. It's pretty... vague to say the least. Doesn't really tell you much except what will happen before the show, during the show, and after. Just for auditions, there's a lot you need to know.

It made me wonder if I really wanted to join the show like I've said before to Shuichi. But I'm one to keep my word, so I'm joining with him.

 _'Ultimate Supreme Leader...'_ I wrote down in the talent category. In the second talent one (just in case if the talent you've chosen is already taken by someone else) I wrote, _'Ultimate Unlucky Student'._

I remember talking to one of friends about this, Kirumi. She told me I sounded emo or 'edgy' with my talent choices. Which was pretty funny I'll admit.

 _'My Character portrays evil but in a child-like way. He's a liar known to exaggerate his emotions and manipulate others to his benefit.'_ I filled down the personality section. Apparently you need to make it vague so they'll fill out the rest and create the perfect role for your character.

All this thinking made my mind burn and pulse with every thought that came to mind. I know Shuichi is probably in his room listening to music or something. So it wouldn't hurt to take a shower, right?

With that, I placed everything down on the table I was working on. Making a quick stop to the bathroom.

The feeling of hot water splashing against my skin made me feel much at ease. Just as I was relaxing, I yelped. "H-Hot!!" My hand made its way to the handle as I turned it to the warm section. My body shooting back as it feared the practically boiling water now.

Ow...

I pumped some soap into my hand as I began to wash all over my body. Watching as the steam slowly died down and fade away into the air. The water cooling down. My hair soaked into the warm water as I ducked my head underneath the shower head. Luckily with my height I can't hit it and hurt my head. That's Shuichi's problem. Not mine.

As my shower (unfortunately) came to an end, I stepped out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around my waist as my wet purple hair was dripping with excess water that failed to dry in the towel.

"Hey, Koko!" Shuichi smiled as he walks past me. Slowing down as he eyes me up and down. "Nice body." He teased, feeling my face heat up at the comment.

"Shu- Stop it y-you're gonna get me flusteredddd..." I groaned. Holding the towel that was threatening to fall down my waist.

Shuichi caught a glimpse of this as he did finger guns at me. As if he were in some early 2000's movie. "Hehe... Sorry. You're so cute, I can't help it..!" He laughed nervous, his finger guns soon going away as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Ngh- Well okay then M-Mister smooth-talker, I'll be taking this c-cute body of mine to my room now! Good bye—" Before I could even take a step towards my room, I was stopped by an arm grabbing my shoulder.

"Actually... I was thinking maybe if we can um... H-Have sex right now- I wanna try something new I found out..." Shuichi sounded nervous as he looks down at the floor. Letting go of the grip he had on my arm.

"Now? Shumai I-I have to fill out my papers for Dangan—"

"You have a few weeks to turn them in.. But if you don't want to have sex with me that's completely fine! I won't force you." Shuichi sounded a bit panicked at the thought of forcing me to do something I don't want to do.

A soft smile made its way up my face as I look up at my boyfriend. "I want to do I-It then."

Shuichi's panic went into confusion soon turning into excitement. "Really..? Then uh..." Without much thought, Shuichi grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room.

I immediately get blinded by the amount of Danganronpa merchandise Shuichi has in his room. Not a surprise. My boyfriend pulled me over to his bed as I sat down on it.

My eyes went over to Shuichi who took out his phone. Probably going on google to search something up. _He must really need research if he's searching it up right now._ I thought. The towel slowly falling down my waist, falling down into the floor.

My gaze then trailed over to the Kyoko Kirigiri body pillow thats hanging upside down in his room. The pillow just stares at me as I stare back at it. Almost as if we're having a staring competition.

_What the fuck-_

My boyfriends obsessed with Kyoko. But he's obsessed with many things so I'm not surprised. It's not like he'll do anything bad. He can't even kiss me on the lips in public without asking me if it's alright.

It's cute in a way. Oddly cute. It just shows how much he doesn't want to force anything onto me. Which I appreciate. A lot. I don't have the best experiences with being forced to do things I didn't want to do. Such as do projects for other students when I was in high school or give out some of my lunch money for others who clearly had money on them already.

My thoughts were quickly erased as I head Shuichi's phone get placed on his night stand.

"So..." He began. Getting nervous again. "Have you tried rimming?"

_Ah yes, what a wonderful question to ask._

"Shu- You're the only per-person I ever had sex with why would I—"

"I know- It's just- I don't know man people do weird shit to themselves. Have you have heard that people can suck their own dicks?" Shuichi said, slowly getting off topic.

"I didn't need to know th-that." I commented. Couldn't help but snicker a bit as I see Shuichi's face get a bit embarrassed. "But you're g-getting off topic."

"Ah sorry! So I'm taking your answer as a no...?" He questioned. I nod my head. "Alright... Alright... Well wanna try it?"

My face lit up at the question. Rimming, huh? _Isn't that where someone shoves their tongue up your ass or something..._ I fell silent as I tried to think of a response to that. Truth be told, I am a bit nervous. But there's a first for everything, right?

"Sure."

Shuichi's face lit up in excitement. He made a gesture for me to lie down on my stomach which I obliged. Feeling my semi-hard dick press against my stomach and the mattress below me.

"I know you just got out the shower so no need to worry about either of us getting sick." Shuichi reassured. I heard shuffling behind me as I assume Shuichi is on his knees now. I felt his eyes staring daggers at my ass, his hands gripping on the skin now.

A nod is my only response as I felt my cheeks slowly get spread apart. Being careful to not hurt me in any way. Even though we're doing something so dirty (which we usually do so why is this different-) he still was gentle with me. I loved that part of him. Wanting to not hurt me even if I do like the pain a bit... I'll never admit that to Shuichi. He'll tease the living hell out of me, just like he did with the lube he found in my room the other day with the lingerie.

He pressed his tongue against my hole. Giving kitten licks and kisses to see/hear my reaction. Nothing. It didn't feel like anything to far. It only felt... Odd.

Shuichi's tongue swiped across my asshole. Slowly shimming it's way in. His tongue slowly entering me which erupted a soft moan.

"Ah..."

I can feel him smirk behind me. His tongue entering more and more until it could no longer fit anymore. The muscle swirled against my walls, rubbing and licking against them. Which resulted in more moans spilling out of my mouth as if it were some fountain.

"Gah- Shu... Ngh..~"

Shuichi pulled his tongue out, a few pants escaping him only to shove it back inside with such force. Making my back arch off the bed.

"Ahn!~"

Shuichi must've took this as a sign of me liking it, he continued this action. Pulling his tongue out, shoving it back in, etc... That's when he decided to try something else. He curled his tongue a bit. Immediately striking my prostate gland.

"Ri-Right there!~ Please!"

My hips bucked up against Shuichi's face. Causing him to groan a bit. I couldn't tell if I accidentally hit him or if he were jerking himself off at the action of tongue fucking me.

Shuichi places one hand on my ass again. Forcefully rubbing his tongue against my prostate. Poking, rubbing, curling, you name it. Whatever he could do with his tongue. I felt the drool dripping down Shuichi's mouth, falling on my ass before plopping itself onto the bed sheets.

"Hah... Na- Ohh..~"

Shuichi pulled his tongue into his mouth, striking my prostate again with a brutal force. My vision whitened as I felt my back arch once more. I didn't even feel the build up rise within me, cum immediately splattered onto the bedsheet below me.

"Shuichi!~" I cried out before my stomach falls back onto the bed. I didn't even care if my stomach was covered in my own cum.

Shuichi pulled his mouth away. Wiping the salvia that was on my hole and ass with the sleeve of his shirt. I heard fabric being pulled up. Must've pulled his pants back up.

"Don't worry. I jerked myself off while doing... that aha..." Shuichi laughed nervously. Acting as if he didn't just do something sexual. "Well um- You should go take a shower again and do your paper work..."

My head nods as I pull myself off the bed. My stomach completely covered in my own liquid. As I made my way to the door of Shuichi's room, I began to wonder... What character personality did Shuichi choose?

"Hey Shumai?"

"Hm? Ya?"

"..." I grabbed the doorknob before asking. "What's your ch-character that you've chosen? Talent and personality wise I-I mean."

"Oh." Shuichi chuckled a bit. Grabbing the bedsheets, stripping them off. "I um chose... The shy... and rather weak Ultimate Detective."


	14. Sweet and passionate

**Shuichi pov**   
**Small angst warning!**

So I may be in trouble right now. I am over at Rantaro's house, and he apparently wanted to show me something. I have no idea what it is but I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Amami, what are you even getting?" I asked as I watch him work with his printed.

He slammed his hand against the machine as he tries to get it to work. "Trying to print something." He says. The printer finally gets to work as it prints out a sheet of paper.

Rantaro walks over to me and sits beside me on the couch. He flips the sheet of paper over to reveal a very sexual picture of a girl orgasming.

"A-Amami!! Wh-!? I-!? Why!?!?" I shrieked. My face getting red as I covered my face with my hands. Feeling the heat come off my face. _Why does he-_

"...Whoops. I didn't mean to print _that_." Rantaro looks down at the paper. Completely unamused as he rips the material in half. "Ah, sorry about that Saihara. I meant to print something else."

My hands fall slightly only to see Rantaro walk to the printer once more. Grabbing the sheet as he puts it in front of my face. It was a list.

"Here you go. This is for you." Rantaro places the paper in my hands as he plops himself right beside me again.

With a burning face, I look down the list. It was a list of... Rather sexual things.

"Why do you..."

"Miu requested me to show you." Rantaro replies before I even got to finish. "She says you quote on quote 'give off vanilla energy'. Silly, huh?" Rantaro chuckled lowly.

My eyes grazed over the words. A lot of them were... _kinky._ Such as pet-play, food-play, blood related things... Etc.

I'm not the type of person who's into extreme things. Yeah I sometimes get off on hurting Kokichi during sex but I'll feel like shit afterwards. Even if I try to treat Kokichi like royalty afterwards he would insist on saying it's fine and he likes it- Wait... _Kokichi likes pain?_

A sudden guilt washes over me. I should've at least considered on asking what Kokichi is into. I usually did what I wanted without even thinking about him. I feel like such a horrible boyfriend... Damnit.

"You could've drove this to my mail box or something." I commented.

"No can do." Rantaro implies. Reaching over and grabs a lollipop from the table in front of us. "I hate cars."

 _He hates-_ "How can you even hate cars..?" I asked. It was strange... Hating a car. But I really shouldn't pry too much into it to be honest.

"I just don't like them." Rantaro turns on over to me. Looking at me dead in the eyes as I couldn't help but make a scared noise. His expression reeked of eeriness as he glares daggers at me. "Is there a problem?"

My eyes quickly found themselves on my lap. Trying to ignore the disturbing yet terrifying look Rantaro has given me.

"Heheh... I'm just messing with you, Saihara. It's fine, yeah? I just don't like them that's all." Rantaro smiled kindly at me as he gets up from the couch once more. "Mm I'm getting a tummy ache now. I'm going to go rest, you should probably get going."

I nod in response. Crumbling up the paper and stuffing it into my pocket.

"Yeah... See you."

. . .

_I grabbed the checkered scarf beneath the rubble that has been created. It was dirty. Covered in dust and dirt. But also blood._

_"Saihara." A familiar voice called out. It was Maki. Himiko was right behind her._

_"Have you found anything from him yet?" Himiko asks. Looking at the scarf in my hands. "Nyeh... You have."_

_The ends of the scarf had dried pink blood. Most likely from him._

_"I'll go check if there's anything else, hold on." I say, something did catch my eye after all._

_Boulders upon boulders and scattered debris. The shining that finally caught my eye is shown. With a grunt, I finally pushed the boulder away from it._

_What was revealed underneath made me remember what I saw in his room._

_His whiteboard with pictures of everyone. Mine in the corner. I realized something has changed._

_The "Trustworthy?" has changed to, "trustworthy."_

. . .

Kokichi was on my lap as we watched Danganronpa in my room. He was kicking his legs up and down with a Monokuma plushie in his hands. My fingers ran through his hair as he hummed in comfort.

"Kimchi..." I mumbled. Burying my face into the crank of his neck. Some worry washed over me. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to see him again. And that's been haunting me for weeks now.

"Yeah?" Kokichi responds. Turning his head over to look at me.

My hand grabs the remote controller as I turn off the tv.

"Can we um..." My hands trail their way down Kokichi's body. Down his chest, waist and hips. They stopped right in-between Kokichi's thighs.

I can see Kokichi's face heat up at the actions. But he seemed to get the memo as he places his hands on top of mine. Guiding them to his crotch.

"A-And here I thought we were just going t-to watch Danganronpa." Kokichi teased. Placing the Monokuma plush on the floor.

I chuckled. My palm pressing against his slight erection, palming him through his sweatpants. Going sweet and gentle. This time, I didn't want to get straight into the action.

"I can't help myself if you look so delectable like this~" I cooed. Burying my face more into his neck. "You always look so pretty... No matter what you do or what you say."

Kokichi's face lit up more at the kind words. He squirmed a bit in my lap. He lets out some soft pleasured noises. "Ngh..~"

Usually he would dislike this teasing and ask to get on with it already. But it seems like he wants to take this slow as well.

My hands stopped it's movements. I flip Kokichi I slowly onto the bed. His back against it.

Kokichi lifts his arms up and takes off his shirt. I follow in pursuit until we were both completely stripped naked.

My boyfriend looked so stunning like this... I love it. I love him. He's amazing and beautiful. Even if he tries to deny it. But I'll always make sure he knows this. Because... I really do love him with all my heart.

"You're gorgeous..." I smiled slightly. My hands trailing down his chest. My fingers grazing every inch of soft skin that was on his body. "Head to toe. Your eyes are so pretty... And that says a lot."

Kokichi squirmed even more at the compliments. He covered his face with his hands, which I didn't dare to uncover. If he wants to cover his face, then so be it.

My hands found themselves at Kokichi's entrance. He's still pretty stretched out from yesterday so it shouldn't be too big of a deal to get started right away.

I opened the drawer of my nightstand and took out the small bottle of lube. Pouring it on my hands as I rubbed it over my dick.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you, Koko?" I smirked as I watched him make an embarrassed noise. _So he likes praise..?_

I lined myself up. Kokichi rose one of his hands up which I grabbed a hold of. Our fingers intertwining with much ease. It's as if we were made for each other.

I slowly pushed myself in. _Yep... He's stretched enough._ I thought. Listening to Kokichi's whines as he gets adjusted to my size.

"Shh... I know it hurts baby. Calm down, okay? Take all the time you need, there's no rush. Even if it takes an eternity, I'll be patient." I felt Kokichi's hands squeeze on mine. His pale and small hands were so cute and adorable..

"N-Now." Kokichi uncovers his face to reveal a very much flustered Kokichi.

"Now? But I just-"

"Shuichi. Please.."

I gulped. Holding my breath as I slowly moved inside of Kokichi. The heat wrapping my member as if it were a warm blanket that was left out in the sun. It felt so good... But I didn't want to be too rough. I want to save every last bit of this moment as I can.

"Ah..~ Shuichi.."

My face found itself kissing Kokichi's neck. Giving soft and gentle kisses as I thrusted myself in and out of the boy. At a gentle pace that received quiet, pleasured sounds from the both of us.

Kokichi's scent... He smells so good. Like a forest almost. I just wanted to be with him forever. We're getting married, right? And we are going to join Danganronpa together then have kids... We have our future planned.

 _I'm marrying you Kokichi..._ I thought as I can feel myself getting closer. And by the way Kokichi's thighs are shaking, he is too. I held Kokichi close to me. As if I were to let go, he'll be gone. Forever.

"Ahn.. Shuichi I'm-" Before Kokichi even got to finished, he released all over his stomach and on my chest. A soft whine coming out of him. I thrust myself in a few more times until I came inside of him. "Shu.."

I pulled myself out of Kokichi. I didn't pull away from the... Hug? I don't know why but I desperately didn't want Kokichi to let go. _I_ didn't want to let go. I just want Kokichi in my arms. To stay like this...

"Can we... Just cuddle now? We can shower later." I requested. Which Kokichi nods.

Quiet tears spilled down my eyes. I didn't dare to make a sound, knowing Kokichi he'd ask what's wrong. And I didn't want him to be worried.

"I love you Shumai..!" Kokichi smiled through the hug.

"...I love you too, my Kokichi.." And I mean that.


	15. 69

**Kokichi pov**

A sound of paper was heard. Shuichi took out what seemed to be a crumbled piece of paper. We were currently eating dinner. I prepared us some rice curry which was slightly over seasoned but it's alright. What can I say? I like salty things.

"Kichi?" Shuichi called out. His face getting slightly red as he straightened the paper right in front of him.

"Hm?" I hummed. Scooping up a spoonful of the rice. I think I cooked this for too long... How did I fuck up rice?

Shuichi scanned down what appears to be a list written on the paper. Possibly a shopping list. We did need to go shopping soon after all..

"I uh... Can I ask something?" Shuichi asked. His voice shaking a bit indicating he's nervous. His hands tapping against the table. I gave a nod as Shuichi continued. "Um... What are you into?"

"I'm into D-Danganronpa. Why?" My voice hinting a confused tone inside of it. The spoon found its way into my mouth. Giving a few bites before swallowing.

"I meant... Kinks.." Shuichi stuttered. Looking away from the paper and me now. Which caused me to frown a tiny bit.

"Oh." I placed the spoon on the plate. A small noise of impact was heard. "C-Can we discuss this after I-I'm done eating? I don't wanna do this r-right in front of my curry."

"Alright. Sorry." Shuichi shoves the paper into his pocket. Crumbling it once more. He picks up his plate and heads on over to the sink. Placing the plate inside and washing it.

Once I finished eating, I walked over to the sink. Shuichi grabs my plate and washes it as well. What a wonderful soon-to-be fiancé I have.

That's right, I am going to propose to Shuichi soon. I talked to Tsumugi, Kaede and Kaito about this. They're all going to help me propose to Shuichi. Exactly two months from now, I am going to go down on one knee and propose to my beloved.

Tsumugi says she's going to help with making a nice suit (or dress, I let her decide) for me since she apparently says she has some experience making clothes. Kaede is learning the piano to play a song at the wedding and Kaito is... Well he's going to be Kaito.

"Can we talk about it now?" Shuichi asks. Drying his hands with a nearby towel near the fridge.

"Yeah sure. L-Let's go to my room." I held my hand out for Shuichi to hold onto. Which he grabbed without hesitance. His hands were cold. Possibly from the water. But nice. His hands were slightly bigger than mine. Which I found a bit attractive but I'll never tell him that.

We made our way to my room. I pulled my gaming chair over in front of my bed. Shuichi sat down while I was on my bed, right in front of him.

"So..." I started. Seeing that Shuichi was struggling a bit with starting this conversation. "Y-You asked what my kinks were..?" My face got a bit red at this sort of talk. I was never the best with these sort of situations. It always ended up in two ways. Me being flustered and embarrassed as hell or it being awkward.

"Yeah." Shuichi fumbled with his fingers. Peeling off the black nail polish that were painted on his short nails. "I've been feeling bad lately... We've had sex but I almost never ask what you're into... Yeah I degrade you and choke you at times but..." Shuichi brought his hands to his face. Grabbing at the skin as he groaned loudly.

My hands found their way on top of Shuichi's. I pulled his hands away. Some red marks lingered which caused me to sigh.

"Shumai, I-It's okay. You don't need to work yourself u-up so much. Seriously. I'm glad you're being considerate, ma-makes me know you care about me." My pale fingers rub across the palm of Shuichi's olive tinted skin. "As long as you feel good, I-I do as well."

Shuichi's hand relaxed in my touch. He really does care about me... Which was very kind of him.

"Well... I'll take your word for it. But are you into anything?" He asked. Obvious curiosity in his voice. "Or do you have any suggestions you want to try out?"

I couldn't help but freeze a bit. My kinks are... Well questionable, to me at least. But he won't judge me for them, right?

"Well uh..." I took a deep breath in. "Remember when we 'cuddled' wh-when we were naked that one time?" Shuichi nods. "Well... what you said was really h-hot. I also want to try maybe... p-public things..?" My pitch went a bit high at the end. A boiling feeling of nervousness bubbles inside of my stomach.

"Public?" Shuichi pulled his hand away from mine. Already missing it's warmth but I don't say anything. "Like... You want people to see us do it?"

"No! That's not wh-what I.." A heaving sigh escapes me. I don't even know how to explain it to Shuichi now. "I'm not an exhibitionist.. I-I meant like doing it underneath a staircase o-or something, in a public place.."

Shuichi stares at me with the most confused expression. That confusion soon gets hit with realization.

"Ohhh! That! To be honest I wanted to something like that for a while just never had the chance. Plus I didn't want to risk forcing you, hehe.." Shuichi shyly smiles as he rubbed the back of his head. "We can't do it right now though. Since we're at home..."

"Well..." I brought my thumb to my mouth. Biting on the nail as I fell into the small abyss of my thoughts. "We can do so-something else now. Have anything in mi-mind?"

Shuichi shook his head. So neither of us knew what to do. Great.. We didn't say anything. Just sat in awkward silence until I finally got an idea. My head perked up.

"How about that... S-Sixty-Nine position?" I offered. "To be honest I-It looks really hot. I've watched a f-few porn videos-.."

"You watch porn?" Shuichi sounded shocked as his face grew a bit flustered. Probably from thinking of dirty thoughts.

"Yeah? I-I'm not a child, Shumai. I'm twenty-two." I rolled my eyes playfully. Despite being short as hell, I am indeed in my early twenties.

"I know, I know... But anyways you want to try the position or..." Shuichi fumbled his words up a bit. Trying to process the sentence that came out of his mouth.

"Sure."

With that, both of us began to strip until we had nothing on. Clothes on the floor, the room lights dimmed a bit, and the sound of us breathing was heard.

Shuichi made the first move. He awkwardly sat down on the bed and leaned down until his back was against the mattress. With a gesture of his hand, my legs crawled over until I was on top of him. His growing erection was touching my legs. From what I've seen, both parties have to be face to face with their areas.

With that, I turned around. My ass near Shuichi's face while his erection was poking against my chin. It was a rather vulnerable position. But I didn't hate it. Matter of fact, it made me excited. If Shuichi couldn't tell from my own member hardening with each passing second.

I waited for the first move from Shuichi. His hands wrapped around my member. Slowly stroking me which resulted in me giving a small pleasured sigh. My hands went to work. With Shuichi's member in both of my hands, I gently jerked him off. The precum leaking from the tip of his dick provided as lube. Making his member slick. Making my job easier. Shuichi let out his own pleasured sighs.

I wanted more though. My tongue pressed against the head of his member. I don't know if we have the same sensitivity but I tried anyway. For me, the head of my dick is the most sensitive. So maybe it's the same for Shuichi. My tongue swirled against the tip. Occasionally going down and licking the sides.

"Gh..." Shuichi groaned. He almost stopped his movements against my member but continued once he realized. Being impatient himself, he already started to take my member into his mouth.

"Ah..!" I moaned. The wet heat engulfing my member. His mouth was so... warm. I missed it when he used to give me blowjobs. It has been a while since he has. Maybe I'll ask him to give me it more frequently later.

My mouth wrapped around the head. Gently sucking. Slowly going down, trying to take as much as I can into my mouth without choking. I was almost halfway down until a gag erupted. Resulting in vibrations being sent. Shuichi groaned with my member in his mouth.

"Hah.." I breathed as I pulled off. My hands quickly jerking him off. Watching as the beads of precum dribbled down the sides. As soon as my breathing regain a steady rhythm, I sunk my mouth back down. My eyes fell shut. Staying in place. My hands worked with whatever I couldn't fit into my mouth.

My own moans got muffled as I felt Shuichi bob up and down on my member. "Mm.." My head went up only drop back down. Gagging from time to time which was only natural.

More of that clear, salty liquid dripped from Shuichi's dick. My tongue swiped across it as I attempted to swallow whatever I can. This didn't turn out well since I choked. Salvia and spit escaping my mouth. Coating Shuichi's dick more and more. Making it more slick.

That's when Shuichi's legs began to tremble. He's close. I can tell. A few more shallow sucks, then I popped out of his mouth. "Haahhnnn..." I moaned. Feeling Shuichi stick some fingers inside of my ass. The fingers rubbed against my walls, Shuichi's mouth and tongue still shoved in his own mouth.

I opened my mouth, tongue pressed against the side of Shuichi's tip. Hands pumping up and down the length. Before I knew it, hot sticky cum spurts out of Shuichi's dick.

"Ngh...!" Shuichi's groan was muffled. His hips bucked up as the liquid continues to shoot out.

The white substance went all over my face and mouth. My lips closed as I swallowed whatever came into my mouth.

"Hah- Oh.. Ngh.." I moaned. Feeling Shuichi finger me rougher. Almost at a brutal pace. Clearly trying to get me to cum now. My hands fell and gripped onto Shuichi's thighs. Hips decided to move on their own. Bucking down as more of my dick went down Shuichi's mouth. Fingers going deeper into my ass.

"Gah! Ah!" I moaned. "Y-Yes! I'm- Hah!" I wasn't even able to warn my boyfriend. I released into his mouth. Fingers sliding out of me. We stayed there for a few seconds until Shuichi gently pulled me off of him.

I didn't realize that the cum on my face was now getting cold. My whole body shuddered, energy drained and a drowsy feeling took over me. I wanted to sleep... But I also wanted to stay up. Maybe I'll just rest.

"Oh.. You look so hot with cum on your face, Koko.." Shuichi smirked. His index finger pressing against my cheek. Scooping up some of the cold cum. "Open up~ Have a treat.." With his other hand, he cupped my face. Forcing my mouth open. His finger pressed against my tongue which I rolled out. Shuichi slathered the liquid onto my tongue. Scooping more and more until every single bit was into my mouth.

"Good boy... You like the taste of my cum, hm?~" Shuichi let's go of my face. His eyes lidded with lust that soon died out. "I should go clean you up..." Once he finished talking, he got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Possibly to get wipes. My eyes fell closed. Waiting for him to come back...

The taste still in my mouth. It was... nice. Salty yet sweet. I loved the taste. I also love salty things...


End file.
